


No, Tony!

by honestchick



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Stony - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: How I wish the ending was like in Spiderman: Homecoming.





	1. Dad??

“Are you ready? There are…” Tony cuts her off.

“Pepper, get rid of the act. Peter knows it was a test and he passed,” Tony advices. Pepper is confused.

“A test? Tony, I have 50….” Tony cuts her off once again.

“50 bucks for Peter passing the test. Too cheap, how about $500?” Tony comments and Peter’s eyes widen.

“Mr. Stark, no that’s ok. I'm serious, I'm fine,” Peter assures. Tony nods, understanding.

“$100,” Tony bargains. Peter sighs, rolling his eyes playfully.

“No, I’m fine, Mr. Stark,” Peter says once again.

“Nope, you are my intern. Interns are supposed to be paid. We will talk about this another time,” Tony states, still not giving up. Peter nods ok. “Also, what do you say…tomorrow we start training?” Peter smiles wide and rushes over to Tony, giving him a huge hug. Pepper and Happy smile at Tony’s shocked expression, but Tony slowly hugs back. Peter repeatedly says Thank you.

“No problem, kiddo. Now, you should head back home so your aunt won’t worry about you,” Tony replies. Peter pulls away and is about to walk away.

“Bye, dad,” Peter blurts out. Happy, Tony, and Peter all freeze.  Peter turns to Tony.

“I..I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! I…uh…Happy, I’ll meet you in the car!” Peter stammers and runs out of the room.

“Uh…F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony asks.

“On it, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds.

“He’s a good kid,” Pepper comments.

“He is,” Happy agrees.

“Master Stark, the forms are waiting in the front desk,” F.R.I.D.A.Y informs. Happy and Pepper look at each other, confused. Forms?

“Forms? What forms?” Pepper questions, curiously.

“Adoption forms, Ms. Potts,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies. Happy and Pepper turn to Tony who is already rushing out.

“Tony!” they shout.


	2. Asking May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add to it, hopefully you guys like it:)

Peter is confused when he sees Mr. Stark enter the car in a hurry, he thought Happy would be the one to drop him off.

“What in the hell? Who leaves keys in the ignition?” Tony asks himself and then turns to Peter. “Pete, buckle up. I’m going to drop you off.” Peter does what he’s told and Tony curses under his breath when he spots Happy and Pepper rushing towards the car. Tony drives off. Peter turns his head and sees Happy making hand movements and Pepper pointing at the car and stomping her foot, pissed and yelling but Peter doesn’t know what they are saying since Mr. Stark is driving farther away fast.

“Mr. Stark, I think you left Happy and Ms. Potts behind. They’re waving at us to come back,” Peter tells him.

“Don’t worry, Peter. They are mad because I didn’t want to stay for a meeting,” Tony lies.

“Oh, ok,” Peter replies. “Thank you, Mr. Stark for taking me home.”

“No problem, Peter. Anything for you,” Tony replies. Peter blushes. He sees Mr. Stark with papers.

“Mr. Stark, what are those papers?” Peter asks. Tony hides them in the glove department right away.

“Nothing kiddo, don’t worry,” Tony replies. As they drive for a while, Tony asks Peter about his day. Peter rambles on what he did that day and Tony listening to every word. Tony’s phone keeps going off though from Happy and Pepper.

“Mr. Stark, are you sure you don’t want to get that?” Peter asks curiously.

“I’m sure. Here, I’ll silence it really quick. I want to hear more about your day,” Tony replies silencing his phone right away. Peter’s stomach interrupts him when he’s about to speak, growling loudly.

 _Oh my…that’s so embarrassing! First I call him dad and now this! Why is it growling?! I ate oh yeah. Breakfast only, that’s why. Play it cool, maybe Mr. Stark didn’t hear it_ Peter thinks to himself. He thinks wrong because Mr. Stark has an eyebrow raised looking at him through the rearview mirror.

“Peter, you hungry?” Tony asks not wanting Peter to starve.

“No! I mean…I’m good, really,” Peter lies.

“Peter, don’t lie. Tell the truth,” Tony says, his eyes back on the road. Peter looks down ashamed.

“Yeah…” Peter mumbles.

“Ok, we’ll make a stop to McDonalds,” Tony replies. What he sees in the rearview mirror makes him smile. He sees Peter smiling wide, eyes brighten with excitement.

“Really, Mr. Stark! Yes!” Peter blurts out and then frowns. “But I don’t have money…” Tony nods no.

“Nope! I’m paying, don’t worry. And I’m not taking no for an answer,” Tony states. Peter sighs in defeat.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter says.

“No problem, Pete,” Tony replies. Tony drives to a nearest McDonalds.

“Can I have a happy meal?” Peter asks. Tony turns his head.

“You want a happy meal?” Tony asks, shocked but happy he’s reminded Peter is still a kid…hopefully soon, his kid.

“Sorry…I know it’s…for kids…” Tony waves that statement off.

“No, no. Don’t say sorry. If my kid wants a Happy Meal, then that’s what he will get,” Tony replies. Peter feels happy when Tony calls him his kid.

~

Peter comes in with Tony, both of them smiling, food in their hands. May sees them and smiles, happy to her nephew happy.

“Aunt May, Aunt May!! Guess what! Dad took me to McDonalds! And look who was in it,” Peter says, showing her Spiderman. May is shocked when she hears Peter call Tony dad. “Dad got himself. Isn’t that funny?” Tony is proud when he hears it again.

“What?” May simply asks in shock from hearing _dad_ more than once.

“Aunt May, I got Spiderman! That’s….me…one of my favorite heroes besides Iron Man of course,” Peter replies. He sets the food down. “Oh, we got you some food to since I know you had a day off and I want you to rest.” Aunt May smiles at her nephew and sits by Peter.

“Are you going to join us?” May asks, pointing at the extra chair.

“Are you sure?” Tony asks.

“Of course,” Peter replies right away. Tony sits next to Peter and they start eating. Then, it starts getting late.

“Peter, it’s time for you to take a shower and get ready for bed,” May advices. Peter pouts.

“It’s ok, I’ll see you tomorrow for the internship,” Tony assures. Peter nods ok.

“Ok, goodnight. Thank you so much for today dad,” Peter tells him and his eyes widen, finally catching himself. “Uh…I mean…”

“No problem, kid. Now go before your Aunt gets mad,” Tony replies. Peter nods ok and rushes to the bathroom. May turns to Tony, really curious.

“So…dad huh?” May asks.

“Yeah…uh…I hope you don’t mind. He started calling me that and I have no problem with it,” Tony replies.

“No, no of course not. I just…I’m glad Peter is happy and has someone else in his corner, he knows he can trust you. As long Peter does trust you, I do to,” May responds. Before Tony can respond, “But if you hurt Peter, I don’t give a damn if you are Iron Man. I will kick your ass to the damn moon and make you suffer. Do you understand?” Tony looks at May frightened a little and nods.

“May, I would never hurt Peter. I care about Peter I do. So…I…to prove that I care about him as much as you do…I don’t know how to say this,” Tony says nervously and passes May the adoption forms from inside his suit. May’s eyes widen.

“Wait, wait,” May says, standing up in shock. Peter calls him dad, now Tony wants to adopt him! “Are those adoption papers?”

“I know this is very shocking and surprising…”

“Hell yeah, it’s surprising. You’ve known Peter what…two months!? How…do you have any connection with my nephew?” May replies. “And I know he was taken out of the internship, there was a fallout. I don’t want him being hurt or…worse. What if you decide you don’t want him in your life anymore and throw him out?” Tony stands to when he hears that statement.

“Now that, that’s something that will never happen! Yes I know I have a bad reputation with the media and I shouldn’t be trusted but Peter…Peter is an amazing kid. Yes, he rambles, has a lot of energy but I don’t care. I love it, I’m willing to hear every day  if that means I can have him in my life. Honestly, I think it’d be the other way around…he’ll want me to be out of his life because…honestly I don’t deserve him. These past two months with him and watching over him during the internship has been an amazing experience. And I know that there was a small fallout in the internship. I regret it instantly for doing that to him but he’s back now and it’s going to stay that way. I can see how hard he works, he always wants to try his hardest to make sure he does a good job but the thing is…he shouldn’t have to. He has potential, so much potential…even more than me. He has a good heart which is a bonus for the internship, always willing to help anyone in need. I really care about him, May,” Tony replies. May softly smiles at that.

“He always does try his hardest, doesn’t he?” May asks and Tony smiles back, nodding yes. “Look, Mr. Stark…” Tony cuts her off.

“Tony, please,” Tony tells her.

“Tony, are you planning to take him?” May asks. She has to ask this because she refuses to let Peter get taken away from her. She loves him with all her heart.

“Oh god no! I was thinking joint custody?” Tony replies. “I won’t take him away from you, you are practically his mom and have been there for him his whole life, and I wouldn’t do that.” May sighs in relief.

“Can I think this over for a day or two?” May replies.

“Of course, just give me a call. Here, let me just,” Tony says, getting a pen from inside his suit. He grabs a napkin and writes down his number. “Here’s my number. Give me a call or text, whatever you’d prefer if you have any questions.” May nods. Tony walks to the door about to head out. “Oh, wait. Do you mind if have Peter for a couple of hours after school tomorrow?” May raises an eyebrow and shakes her head no.

“No, I don’t mind. Where are you taking him?” May replies.

“His choice, we’ll do whatever he feels like doing. Movies, shopping; I’d like to spend some time with him,” Tony says.

“Sure, go ahead. Just let me know when you pick him up and where you guys head out to, ok?” May informs.

“Of course,” Tony replies and then leaves, excited for tomorrow.


	3. Day Out with Peter

Peter is heading down the steps of the campus, just wanting to go to patrol. He’s debating if he should go to Mr. Stark’s though. He knows they agreed on doing training, but he’s not sure if he has the courage. He’s so embarrassed that he called Mr. Stark _dad._ It’s just Mr. Stark has done so much for him, if it wasn’t for Mr. Stark…he’d be in deep shit to be honest. The new suit has been helpful to him; if Mr. Stark hasn’t come to his life…he’d probably be dead by now.  Not only that, his advice does get him through the day. Before Mr. Stark came into his life, he was lost. Mr. Stark led him to be stronger and to know that he’s Spiderman with or without the suit. Peter knows that Mr. Stark always scolded him when he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to which is recent, it reminds him of a dad and son arguing. And what dad and son don’t argue? Not only that but stopped him or tried to stop him from doing things because he didn’t want to see Peter get hurt. Peter has always had respected and idolized Mr. Stark since he’s been eight years old!

He honestly can’t control himself when he blurts out _dad,_ honestly he can’t. It just comes out, but can you blame him? He secretly likes it when Mr. Stark scolds him or gives him advice from what he did wrong. Just having someone by his side, another parental figure…is honestly the best thing he could ever ask for.

As Peter’s walking slowly debating how he should spend his day, he hears a honk. He looks up and sees Mr. Stark. Peter smiles wide and rushes to the car. Tony rolls down the window with a smile.

“Da…Mr. Stark! What are you doing here?” Peter blurts out. “I was going to head over in a little bit for the training.” Peter says the last comment more quietly.

“Training? Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. How about we do that tomorrow and we have a day out today. What do you say?” Tony asks. Peter nods yes right away and enters the front seat.

“Let me just text Aunt May really quick to let her…” Tony cuts him off.

“That’s already done,” Tony assures. Before he starts the car, he turns to Peter with a stern look and says, “ Buckle up.” Peter obeys right away and then Tony then drives away from the school.

“What are we going to do? Are we going on a mission?! Because I’m prepared, my suit is in my backpack!” Peter asks, ecstatic just by the thought of a mission.

“No mission, but we do today is all up to you,” Tony replies. Peter tilts his head in confusion.

“What?” Peter asks.

“What do you want to do today, Pete?” Tony rephrases.

“I’m confused, so there’s no mission or training today?” Peter questions again. Tony chuckles.

“No, there’s no mission or training today,” Tony states. “Again, what do you want to do today?” Peter looks at Tony not sure what to believe.

“Is this a test to see if I’m going to say something mature?” Peter quizzes. Tony bursts out laughing louder.

“Peter, this isn’t a test. I’m serious, now tell me. What do you want to do?” Tony assures. Peter thinks for a minute.

“Well, Mr. Stark…I don’t have any…” Tony cuts him off.

“No, no! Don’t finish that sentence. I’m paying, don’t worry about the money. Now what is it?” Tony tells him. Peter sighs in defeat. “Yeah, you better figure out you aren’t going to win in this conversation.”

“Well…I guess we can eat?” Peter suggests.

“Ok, sounds great. Where to?” Tony asks.

“This may sound weird but I have been craving tacos. Can we go to Taco Bell?” Peter asks.

“Of course, kiddo,” Tony replies and then sets up the GPS to the nearest Taco Bell.

Later Peter is eating his fifth taco as Tony eats his second taco since Peter insists he eats.

_“Ten tacos and a drink on the side. Will that be all?” the cashier asks._

_“Yes,” Tony says while Peter says, “No.” Tony looks at Peter, confused._

_“Mr. Stark, what about you?” Peter asks concern filling his face._

_“I’m not hungry,” Tony tells him which makes Peter frown._

_“No, Mr. Stark. I insist you eat too. If not, then I’m not eating either,” Peter states determined to make sure Mr. Stark eats. Mr. Stark sighs, giving in._

_“Fine, I’ll have one…” Peter cuts him off. “Two tacos, please.” Tony smirks at the kid._

Peter is unaware of taco sauce around his mouth. Tony notices. He puts his taco down and grabs a napkin and rubs the taco sauce off Peter’s mouth raising an eyebrow amused of how much his kid can eat.

“Kid, you sure do eat,” Tony comments putting the napkin down. Peter blushes.

“Thanks dad,” Peter replies and takes a sip of his soda. Tony smiles wide. _Man that name will never get old_ Tony thinks to himself.

~

Peter wasn’t expecting this. He thought he was gonna go home after he ate with Mr. Stark but this…this was not what he was expecting. Right now he’s at a clothing store shopping with Mr. Stark.  When they walk in, Peter asks, “Mr. Stark, why are we here?”

“To get clothes for you, kiddo. Why else?” Tony replies as if it’s an obvious answer. Peter is in shock.

“Mr. Stark, you don’t have to do this. You already paid for the food, I’m fine. I have clothes at home, I don’t need more,” Peter advices. Tony shakes his head no. He has seen Peter’s clothes: when he first met Peter and when he dropped by at the Avengers Facility. He can see how baggy and slightly torn they are and don’t get him started on his shoes! Those shoes are practically worn out, he’s surprised they haven’t ripped apart.

“Kid, I’m buying you new clothes. The clothes you have barely fit. Yeah, I notice things. I’m not blind,” Tony replies.

“Mr. Stark, I’m fine. You paying for me…I feel rude already when you bought me food. You do this, you are going to make me feel ruder,” Peter argues. He doesn’t want Mr. Stark wasting money on him, he doesn’t deserve it plus he doesn’t want Mr. Stark to think he’s only hanging out with him because of money.

“Don’t feel like that because I’m the one offering. And it is said that if you refuse people’s gifts and offers, you are being rude. And you are saying no to me now…so are you being rude to me, Mr. Parker?” Mr. Stark teases. Just the thought of being rude to someone plus Mr. Stark makes Peter shake his head no.

“No, no, no! I don’t mean to be rude…” Mr. Stark cuts him off.

“Great, let’s get started,” Mr. Stark replies pulling Peter to his section of clothes.

About an hour later, they have a cart full of jeans, couple pair of shoes. Now they are looking at shirts. He just stands as Mr. Stark puts another shirt in front of him, wondering if it’s Peter’s size.

“Here, Pete. Try these shirts on,” Tony tells him.

“But Mr. Stark, I’m fine with what I have. Are you sure…” Tony raises an eyebrow daring Peter to finish that sentence. Peter puts his hands up in surrender and grabs them.

“Fine, dad,” Peter mumbles, grabbing the shirts and tries them. Tony smirks. Later as Peter puts the shirts in the cart, Tony asks, “Let’s go look at some sweaters, yeah?” Peter nods ok, he notices some Iron Man hoodies.

“Oh, how about this one?!” Peter asks, showing it to Tony. It’s an Iron Man Big Helmet Pullover Hoodie.

“Uh…is that an Iron Man Hoodie?” Tony asks and Peter shakes his head yes.

“You sure you don’t want any other hoodies? I mean I think something that doesn’t have anything Iron Man related,” Tony suggests which makes Peter frowns.

“Why? I like it,” Peter states.

“But you should have better role models. Believe me when I tell you, I’m not a great role model,” Tony argues.

“That’s bull! Plus you said you were offering, are you not offering anymore?” Peter asks, pulling puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t do that,” Tony mumbles when he sees the puppy dog eyes. “Pete…don’t…fine! But get other jackets or hoodies that don’t involve Iron Man,” Peter smiles and grabs another one. He grabs an Iron Man Suit-Up Costume Zip-Up Hoodie. Tony passes him normal, regular looking jackets in the cart.

~

Food? Ok, that was fun. Clothes? That wasn’t what he expected at all and now the car has bags full of clothes. Suit measurements? Yeah, uh no. Peter was not expecting this at all. He stands awkwardly as the guy measures  under his arms and across his shoulder blades as he is holding the tape level.

“Don’t hold your breath,” the guy advices and Peter obeys. It takes a while but he finally gets his measurements and then that’s when he is handed fancy suits.

“Mr. Stark, no, no,” Peter says feeling his heart beat like a drum.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asks, concerned. “Don’t like them?”

“I…it’s too much. I’m grateful for the clothes you bought. I don’t need…” Tony cuts him off.

“My intern needs suits like these because what in the hell are you going to wear when I take you to galas?” Tony reasons. _Galas!?_ Peter thinks to himself as his eyes widen.

“What!? Mr. Stark…” Tony ignores him when the owner passes him another suit.

“That looks nice! I think this color looks good on you; hey we should get your aunt something. There’s a store next door just for her,” Tony suggests which makes Peter forget about the suits. Her birthday is coming up tomorrow! Crap, he forgot to get her something!

“Yes! I want to get her something really nice since her birthday is tomorrow and I haven’t had time to go shopping…”

“Great! We are here now. Let me just pay this and we should start planning a surprise party for her,” Tony replies.

“ _We_ are?” Peter asks, emphasizing on the _we_. He wasn’t expecting Mr. Stark to be part of the whole plan. He just wanted to get her a necklace, nothing big like a party.

“Yep,” Tony replies as he is received card back and suits handed to him. They head to the next door. There’s one side full of jewelry and the other full of dresses. Tony takes his phone out so he can start planning.

“So, how do you think we should plan your aunt’s party…” Peter nods no.

“Mr. Stark, no. Ok, no. This is where I push the button or push the pause button…how does it go? Doesn’t matter, look…this  is way too much. A party is way much including with all the clothes and suits. And I know you are offering and I’m so grateful and thankful for them, I am. I just…we don’t need to go all out,” Peter tells him.

“Peter, the reason why I’m doing this is because I want to. I want to give you gifts, I want you happy,” Tony tells him. Peter gives an assuring smile.

“I am happy. I have a good life plus I have you dad, its better,” Peter tells him. Tony smiles at him.

“Ok, fine. No party but we have to do something for her birthday,” Tony suggests. Peter nods ok.

“How about a dinner? Just the three of us?” Peter asks.

“Sounds perfect, I’ll make a reservation. Tomorrow right?” Tony replies and Peter nods yes. “Now, let’s go get her a gift. What do you want to give her? A nice dress or nice jewelry or maybe both?”

~

Tony and Peter walk in the door, laughing over Peter’s corny joke. Aunt May looks up from her work and smiles at the scene in front of her, but then her eyes widen when she sees all the bags they have in hand.

“What the fuck?!” May asks.

“Hey, Aunt May! Dad and I went shopping. Yes, I know it’s a lot,” Peter tells her.

“But I told him not to worry, I insisted. Not going to lie, kind of forced him to make me buy him things,” Tony assures.

“Thank you, Tony. This is very sweet of you, really,” May tells him. “I’m glad there’s not more.” Tony and Peter look at each other and stay silent.

“There’s more?!” May asks.


	4. May's Birthday

Peter walks in his campus with his new pair of clothes and wearing his Iron Man Big Helmet Pullover Hoodie proudly. He sees Ned and MJ. Ned waves him to come over and he does.

“Nice hoodie, Pete!” Ned comments.

“It’s alright,” MJ replies.

“Thanks! Mr. Stark bought it for me yesterday,” Peter states with a proud smile. Peter feels someone bump into him.

“Oh, come on. Penis, are you still with that damn lie. No one including Tony Stark would want to hang out with a dweeb like you!” he hears. Flash. Peter turns around and glares at him.

“Shut up, it’s not a lie!” Peter argues. “You are just mad you aren’t smart enough to get an internship!” Flash pushes him against the lockers.

“Hey, quit it!” MJ snaps, pushing Flash away. “Stop being fucking annoying! Don’t you got a damn life?!”

“And Peter does know Mr. Stark! You are mad Peter is friends with him and you aren’t!” Ned adds. Flash rolls his eyes.

“Whatever! Keep spreading lies, Penis. No one believes you but your dumbass friends!” Flash comments but cries out in pain when MJ knees him in the balls.

“Who you calling a dumbass!?” MJ snaps. Flash falls down on his knees clearly in pain. Ned and Peter look at MJ in shock.  MJ just shrugs her shoulders.

“We should probably leave before a teacher comes,” MJ comments and walks away, leaving Peter and Ned. Ned and Peter catch up with MJ.

“Thanks MJ,” Peter says in awe.

“No problem. He called me a dumbass, so clearly he started it,” MJ defends.

“I thought we weren’t your friends?” Ned asks, tilting his head in confusion. MJ turns to them.

“You’re not,” MJ replies. Peter and Ned look at each other confused.

“Ok,” Ned and Peter reply.

~

Peter is tapping his foot impatiently at lunch time, just wanting to get out of school.

“Dude, chill. What’s bothering you?” Ned asks.

“Nothing, I just want to go home because it’s May’s birthday today,” Peter replies.

“Did you get her something?” Ned questions. “What do you have planned? I have a gift I want to give her.”

“Yeah, I do. I….wait?” Peter replies looking at Ned confused. “Why do you have a gift for May?”

“Why can’t I give her a gift? We are close like that,” Ned replies.

“How close, dude? You sound kind of creepy,” MJ comments, not looking up from her book.

“No, I don’t! May is a nice person, she deserves a gift. Can I come over to give her my gift?” Ned replies.

“How about tomorrow? I have special plans for Aunt May,” Peter advices.

“What do you got planned?” Ned asks curious.

“It’s just…” Peter looks around making sure no one is hearing but Ned and of course MJ but she’s reading her book. Ned looks around too copying Peter for no reason.

“Mr. Stark made a reservation for May’s birthday dinner so we are going out. May’s so in for a treat,” Peter confesses excitedly.

“Dude, that’s so cool! Do you mind if I drop it off really quick after school because I forgot I left my one of my Lego sets at your house. I might as well kill two birds with one stone,” Ned replies.

“Sure,” Peter replies.

~

Ned and Peter walk to Peter’s home.

“Dude, it’s awesome that Mr. Stark does stuff like that for you. That’s cool he’s not ignoring you like he used to,” Ned comments.

“Yeah…I agree. It kind of sucked how he ignored me but dad doesn’t do that anymore. He keeps in contact with me,” Peter replies. Ned looks at him in shock when he hears the word _dad._ Peter sees Ned shocked expression,

“What?” Peter asks confused. Ned just shakes his head.

“Nothing, nothing,” Ned lies. They arrive to Peter’s place, he expects his Aunt May to have found the dress to wear for today when she came back from work but it’s the opposite. She’s at the dining room table tears slipping down her cheeks as she’s reading some papers.

“Aunt May? What’s wrong?” Peter asks. May looks up and quickly wipes her tears away. She hides the papers under a stack of papers.

“Hey, Ned. It’s nice to see you,” May says with a small smile.

“Hey, May. Happy Birthday! Here,” Ned says passing her a wrapped gift.

“Aw, thank you Ned. You shouldn’t have,” May says. She hugs him. Ned grabs the lego set and before he leaves Ned mouths, _Good luck._ Ned knows something is off with May.

“Hey, Peter. You hungry? I can make you a sandwich,” May says about to head to the fridge.

“No, I’m ok. What happened Aunt May, are you ok?” Peter asks in concern.

“Nothing, sweetie. What do you want to do today?” May replies just wanting to change the subject.

“Actually, Aunt May…do you remember those films we used to watch with Uncle Ben and we watch it when it’s his birthday or the anniversary of his…get it out from under your bed so we can watch them,” Peter suggests. May smiles and does. Peter waits patiently. He hears digging and then he hears Aunt May scream, “Oh my god!” She found it. May rushes back in the living room with a box, inside it is a Bohemian Rhapsody Navy Blue Cutout High-low dress. Peter smiles and says, “Surprise, happy birthday!” May looks at him in shock.

“Peter, I can’t accept this. This is too much,” May tells him. Peter nods no.

“No, Aunt May! You deserve it plus it’s from dad. Dad helped me out and you already know if you give it back to him, he’ll just end up giving you something more expensive,” Peter advices. May smirks, knowing that’s true about Tony.

“Now…should I want to know why I have such a fancy dress?” May asks curious.

“For you to wear today. You should start getting ready,” Peter replies.

“Oh, am I going on a date with Mr. Stark?” May jokes. Peter looks at her in shock, she just laughs at him.

“Aunt May! Plus I should start getting ready to. I can’t tell you where we are going,” Peter says and then goes to his room to get ready. When he exits his room, he’s in his suit that Tony bought him. He can’t wait to give her that necklace he got her. Peter insisted on the necklace only but nope, Tony wasn’t having it. So, they ended up getting the dress and the necklace. Tony states the dress is from him and the necklace is from Peter. Peter sees May exit the room wearing the dress, hair done, make up down, everything.

“Wow, Aunt May you look so beautiful!” Peter comments. May smiles.

“Aw, thank you Peter. You look handsome as well,” May replies. She gives him a kiss on the forehead. Peter feels comfort but he can’t help but feel stressed on what Aunt May is hiding.

“Aunt May, can you tell me what’s going on now?” Peter asks. May nods no so Peter rushes to the table trying to see what caused May to cry.

“Peter, no!” May snaps. Too late. **_EVICTION NOTICE!_** spelled out across the paper. Peter looks at Aunt May.

“Peter….I…I saw when I arrived from work,” May explains. “I just didn’t know how to tell you.” Tears slip down her cheeks.

“What…what are we going to do?” Peter asks.

“I…I have family at Pennsylvania,” May advices. Peter’s eyes widen.

“Pennsylvania?! Aunt May that…that’s hours away! Does…I have to switch schools!” Peter blurts out. May sighs.

“I know, I know. I just…I have family over there and maybe we can stay with someone until we can get back on our feet,” May offers. Peter lip quivers, but stops himself so he won’t cry in front of his Aunt May.

 _Aunt May has tried her hardest for you. Don’t cry like a baby, she’s just doing what’s best for the both of us. It’ll get better_ Peter thinks to himself.

“I…I understand,” Peter replies with a nod.

“Peter, I’m sorry,” May tells him, her eyes watering. “I tried. I really did but the rent and the bills…they are just piling. My job is…I’m sorry Peter. Please forgive me.” Peter hugs her.

“Aunt May, don‘t blame yourself. I know you tried, that’s all that matters. Plus this isn’t your fault, it’s the damn economy,” Peter assures. Peter gets a text. Peter views it.

**Mr. Stark:**

_Outside! Ready to surprise your Aunt May?_

Peter puts a fake smile on his face and replies: _Yep, heading down!_

“Let’s go Aunt May!” Peter says, pulling her with him.

~

Tony, May, and Peter walk in the restaurant.

“Wow,” May and Peter whisper as they take in the view. They love how the chandelier is up top and how beautifully it brightens up the room.

“Tony, are you sure about this? The dress is enough already plus we can go to this Thai place me and Peter usually go to,” May tells him.

“Nonsense, May. Stark for three,” Tony tells May and then to the worker. The worker leads them to their table. They are given the menus. May and Peter’s eyes almost pop out when they see the prices. When they look up to say something to Tony, he’s already shaking his head at them. They both sigh.

~

Tony, May, and Peter are enjoying their time and laughing. The cake arrives and Tony and peter sing to May. May smiles forgetting about the problems for a bit. She has her family right here. Peter gives her the necklace.

“Oh, Peter. It’s lovely!” May says looking at the beautiful design. It’s a Purple Picasso Calla Lily Necklace.

“Peter…is that…” Peter nods.

“Calla Lily, the ones that Uncle Ben always got for you,” Peter replies. May eyes water and hugs Peter, grateful for her nephew. They go back to storytelling to brighten up the mood.

“Wow, you little Peter are one talented boy,” Tony comments when May tells him about Peter’s first invention. Peter blushes and thanks him. They are eating dessert when Tony brings up about Peter should visit the Avengers Facility more often. It kind of goes downhill from there.

“Mr. Stark, you might not be able to see me again,” Peter tells Tony which makes Tony upset. Did Aunt May tell him about the adoption forms? Has she made up her mind?

“What? Why?” Tony asks.

“Peter, go to the restroom,” May tells Peter and he obeys. When they are alone that’s when Tony starts shooting questions.

“What happened? Look if you don’t want me to adopt him then fine I won’t but don’t make him avoid me,” Tony blurts out.

“What, no! It’s just…we’re moving,” May replies.

“What?” Tony asks feeling something in the pit of his stomach. It’s not good. “What for?”

“I…look…Tony after work; I got a paper on my door saying we are getting evicted. We are going to move to Pennsylvania, I have family there. Just until I get back on my feet,” May explains.

“Pennsylvania?!” Tony snaps causing a few stares.

“Tony, lower your voice,” May suggests.

“No, I will not! You are taking my kid hours away…away from school…” May cuts him off.

“May I please remind you that he’s my kid? He isn’t your kid yet,” May snaps.

“What?” they hear. They turn and see a confused Peter.

“Can we please talk about this at home?” May asks and Tony nods.

~

Tony grabs the eviction paper as May explains the situation and Peter is sitting down, watching as the adults are talking.

“My kid is not going hours away from me. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying he isn’t your kid as well,” Tony replies.

“Well, what do you expect us to do?! I just got fired from my job!” May shouts.

“Wha…what?” Peter asks.

“Oh, Peter,” May says, hugging him. “I didn’t want to add this on your shoulders.”

“You guys move in at the Avengers Facility!” Tony states.

“What?!” Peter and May ask in shock.

“Found the solution, yep,” Tony says. “Move in with me.”

“But…no…Mr. Stark, no. I’m serious, we don’t want to take advantage of you,” Peter advices. “You have done enough for us. We are grateful but this is too much.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer plus that’s dumb. I know you two aren’t taking advantage. I’m the one who is paying because you two are the most humble people ever who deserve so much. So, you two can pack up and move in with me,” Tony replies. “I’ll deal with this eviction and pay it off but you two start packing. Ok?”

“Mr. Stark, you sure? If you insist, you can just pay the rent and I can try to pay you back. I mean I can get a job…” Tony nods no.

“No, I’ll pay. I know I can just let you two stay here and just keep paying the rent which I am willing to do but moving in with me would be way more much fun. Let’s be honest,” Tony says. “Plus I worry a lot so it’ll calm me a little.”

“Worry for what?” Peter asks, concerned. Tony just shakes his head, refusing to answer that.

“What did you mean when you said I wasn’t Mr. Starks’ kid yet?” Peter asks. Tony and May look at each other.

“Look….um, Peter. Tony and I have been talking and he wants to…” Tony nods no.

“I got this,” Tony assures. He sits down and looks directly at Peter. “Peter, you are an intelligent, strong boy. When I took you two months ago for the internship, I saw potential in you. Something better than me and I knew that you would become something big. Over the months, I got to watch over you and whenever you talk to me…you look at me as if I hung the moon but I don’t feel like I deserve that from you. However, I’m willing to try…this,” Tony says, awkwardly waving his hand between the both of them. “To make sure I’m the best influence in your life.”

“Wait….you want to be…like a parent figure?” Peter asks and Tony nods.

“Peter, Tony wants to adopt you,” May tells him and Peter is in shock.

“But…are you sure? Would’ve I’m too much to handle?” Peter asks.

“That’s hard to believe. I’m willing to listen about your days and rambles but you think you can deal with me? Would’ve I’m too much to handle?” Tony asks. Peter smiles. Tony barely sees it coming but Peter’s arms are wrapped around him.

“I think I can handle it,” Peter jokes. Tony smirks. May smiles at the both of them, she knows she can trust Tony. It’s obvious that they have a connection.

“You convinced me,” May blurts out. Tony turns to her with a hopeful expression and she nods yes to confirm. He hugs Peter tighter. “Peter, what do you say?” Peter pulls away to look at his aunt and his dad.

“Yes, I’d like that,” Peter tells them. Tony smiles wide.

“I guess its official,” Tony says.


	5. Adjusting

It took a couple of days for May and Peter to move in with Tony. First Tony, Peter, and May had to sign some papers to get the adoption all settled and ready. Now they are just waiting for it to be official. Tony of course had to deal with much paperwork, but he dealt with also bringing in his legal team. Tony got moving vans for people to take May and Peter’s stuff into the Avengers Facility. Then, May had to change the mailing address to the Avenger Facility address. Now the day has finally come, Peter and May officially have all their boxes in the Avengers Facility. Now they are decorating their new home. Their rooms are the on the same floor as Tony since he insisted. Right now, they are in the kitchen putting away all the kitchen utensils.

“You don’t have much in here,” May comments as she puts her stacked bowls inside the cabinet.

“Yeah, I know. But hey, that changes,” Tony states as he and Peter put the forks, spoons, etc. away. “Have you two decided how you want to decorate your rooms?”

“No, we just want to focus on putting everything away before decorating,” May replies.

“Understandable but if you want anything that interests you, just let me or F.R.I.D.A.Y know,” Tony advices. May is confused.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” May asks. Peter looks at May in excitement.

“May, its dad’s Artificial Intelligence; it runs through the whole building and his suits,” Peter says in awe. Tony smiles with pride.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, introduce yourself,” Tony says.

“Good Evening, May Parker. I’m F.R.I.D.A.Y, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” F.R.I.D.A.Y says which shocks May. She just stays silent. Peter and Tony laugh at her expression on her face. The elevator opens. They both turn seeing Pepper.

“What are you doing, Tony? I’ve been calling you…are you putting away bowls? Don’t tell me you bought new ones if you barely even eat,” Pepper comments. She then sees a box marked: **PETER’S** and another one saying **MAY’S.** “Tony, what’s going on?” May and Peter stay quiet.

“May and Peter are moving in. Why?” Tony replies. Tony doesn’t find it a big deal plus it’s his house.

“What?! Tony, you can’t just make decisions like this without telling me,” Pepper says.

“Excuse me? Who owns this house? I do. And last time I remembered, we aren’t together anymore. Pepper, I respect you but this is my decision and I don’t need to tell you anything when I make decisions,” Tony argues. Pepper leaves pissed off.

“Tony, are you sure….” Tony shakes his head.

“No, don’t ask that. This isn’t her decision to make, it’s mine. Its ok, come on. Let’s keep unpacking,” Tony assures them. They are finishing putting the dishes and other kitchen utensils away. Tony is checking if there’s anything else in the kitchen box so they can move on to the living room.

“Ok, looks like the kitchen box is empty…oh wait. There are some…papers?” Tony says. He grabs them and there are also pictures.

“Mr. Stark, wait!” Peter says but it’s too late. Its little small artworks that Peter made when he was a kid plus pictures of when Peter was young.

“Oh, god,” Peter mumbles embarrassed.

“Oh, those belong on the fridge, if you don’t mind. At the apartment, I always have it out on the open so people can see how much Peter has grown,” May says squishing Peter’s cheeks. Peter blushes mumbling, “Aunt May!”

“Of course I don’t mind. I want people to see who Peter Parker is whenever they visit. My handsome, intelligent son,” Tony says. Peter smiles, but blushes harder. Tony and May put up Peter’s artwork on the fridge when he was in elementary and puts the rest of the pictures on ignoring Peter’s protests: “Guys, please!” “This is so embarrassing!”

Little by little, boxes turn up empty as they put everything away. They do the living room. Peter uses his super strength to help his dad move the furniture around but May doesn’t really notice. May is setting things up such as the couches, small tables that May had at the old apartment that she owned plus some portraits.

“More to the left Peter,” May says.

“Aunt May, you just said to the right,” Peter argues.

“I know but it looked better on the left,” May replies. Peter sighs and moves it back with his dad. After everything is settled, they start unpacking and settling stuff in the living room.

“Where’s the tv?” May asks when she notices it not there.

“May, I threw that away,” Tony states. May looks at him confused on why. “What? You have a perfectly STARK TV right here.” Tony points at the expensive, new STARK TV. “Plus the other one was breaking apart. The other day when I visited at the apartment, the colors were fading.” May sighs.

“Alright,alright. Point taken,” May replies. “You should put the curtains here by the way.”

“Oh, no need. F.R.I.D.A.Y, put the curtains down,” Tony says. The windows start to self-shade.

“Nice,” May comments impressed.

“What else is there?” Tony asks as he sees a couple of boxes but not much.

“Oh, nothing. Just some boxes that I can put in a cabinet but other than that it’s just our bedroom things,” May replies.

“Ok, let’s finish that up and we can order us some pizza,” Tony advices.

“That sounds so good right now,” Peter replies his stomach needing something to eat.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, order to my favorite pizza place and get us about six pizzas of pepperoni’s and about two Pepsi’s with that,” Tony replies.

“On it, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.

“Six?” Peter and May ask in shock.

“Peter, you have a high-metabolism,” Tony tells him. He regrets it immediately. Peter and Tony look at each other with wide eyes.

“What?” May asks looking at Peter. “What high-metabolism?”

_Shit!_

“I meant…um…he eats a lot is all,” Tony says.

“I don’t believe that. Peter, please don’t lie to me,” May says. Peter knows that look. He might as well tell her, that face means she won’t let up until he tells the honest truth. Also, Peter knows his life is slightly changing, May has the right to know.

“Um, Aunt May don’t get mad. Please, don’t,” Peter pleads. May crosses her arms, worried now. “I’m Spider-man.” May’s eyes widen.

“What?! You knew?” May asks looking at Tony. “My god! You let my Peter put himself in danger! What the hell is wrong with you?! I shouldn’t have agreed….” Tony and Peter nod no.

“No!” they shout.

“Aunt May, please! I asked Mr. Stark not to say anything. Plus I had an unreliable suit before Mr. Stark came into my life. Then, Mr. Stark made me a better suit. It has so many weapons and alerts him if I’m in any danger,” Peter says. May looks at Tony.

“That doesn’t change…you are young Peter. You shouldn’t be out fighting crime, you are just a kid. It needs to end,” May says. Peter nods no.

“Please, no!” Peter begs.

“Look, May. I know you are mad at me. Last time, I took his suit away. He did something way big, putting himself in danger while using his old undependable onesie. He took down a plane that was being hijacked. Let’s think about this. If you take away the suit, think about the more dangerous things he can do without the suit. I won’t know if he’s in danger,” Tony explains. May sighs, thinking about this.

“Fine, fine. But Tony, train him and you have to let me monitor him as well when he’s out there. Two parents have to check on him, right?” May advices.

“Of course, I’ll make sure to set it up for you,” Tony says.

“And Peter, you will have a curfew? Do you understand?”  May states. Peter nods yes. Then, May thinks for a minute. “Peter, all those times we didn’t have that much food, my god! You were practically starving yourself!”

 “No, no! Its ok, Aunt May. Really, we needed to save money…” Tony cuts in.

“Hey, no more of that. Everything is ok now. Let’s focus on the now. Peter just didn’t want to worry you about the money but that all changes. None of you will starve or have trouble on my watch, understood?” Tony says, determined and they nod. May and Peter give him a hug. Tony smiles down at them.

“Now come on, let’s go finish up,” Tony says. They put away the last of the stuff except their bedroom things. May puts her boxes in her room and Peter puts his in his room. Right when they do that, the pizza arrives. They are eating in the living room, watching Incredibles 2. Peter loves this. He turns and sees Tony and May in joy as they are eating, watching TV. He likes how his Aunt May isn’t worried or upset, just stress free. And he likes how his dad isn’t empty or trying to hide his pain, he’s actually happy. After what happened in Germany, but now his dad feels more at peace.

“We should take a picture of our first dinner,” Peter suggests.

“Nice idea, Pete,” Tony says. Peter grabs his phone and turns his camera front-facing so it can capture all three of them. They all smile into the camera. Tony puts his arm around May and his other arm around Peter. Peter takes the picture. Perfect.

Later, it’s time for Peter to head to bed.

“Peter, it’s late. You have school tomorrow,” May reminds. Peter sighs and pouts. “No, don’t give me that face. Go to bed.” Peter nods. May kisses the top of his head.

“What time does he usually wake up?” Tony asks.

“Around 6: 45 but that never happens because you are always running late,” May comments looking at Peter. “And never has time for breakfast.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, set his alarm around that time,” Tony requests.

“Done,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.

“Oh, I have an alarm. I just push snooze a lot,” Peter confesses.

“Yep, well not anymore. You have a new…” Tony looks at Peter’s jacked up phone. “Ok, first thing after school. Tomorrow, you two are getting new phones.”

“But…” Peter and May start.

“No, buts,” Tony says. “Now I’ll walk you to your room. I got a surprise,” Tony tells him. “I made sure she didn’t say a peep until I showed you.” Peter is confused. They go inside Peter’s room which is in the middle between May and Tony’s bedroom.

“What’s the surprise?” Peter asks.

“Prototype 381, go ahead,” Tony says.

“The name is Karen,” she snaps back. “Hi, Peter. It’s nice to speak again since Mr. Stark didn’t allow me,” Karen speaks. Tony rolls his eyes at the AI.

“Oh my god! You…wow! Thanks Mr. Stark!” Peter says, hugging him. Tony smiles hugging back.

“No problem, son. She’s connected throughout the whole house for you since I know you are more close to her. It all depends on you if you want to talk to either AI,” Tony explains. Peter nods. Tony then kisses the top of Peter’s head. “Night, son.”

~

Peter gasps awake as the sound of a rocket blasting.

“Morning, Peter. It’s time for you to wake up,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces. Peter groans, annoyed. He expects the sound to stop but it doesn’t.

“It’s not stopping anytime soon,” he hears. He turns and sees his dad.

“Mr. Stark, what are you doing up?” Peter asks, getting off the bed. That’s when the sound stops.

“Waking you up and I made some breakfast,” Tony says. He woke up an hour early and got help from F.R.I.D.A.Y to make pancakes, eggs, and toast. He somehow did ok and didn’t burn anything.

“Oh, you didn’t have to. I could have gotten cereal,” Peter assures him.

“Nonsense, I will not let you go to school with a small amount of food in your stomach. Now you’ll be able to go to school ready to learn,” Tony replies. Peter nods ok and starts to eat his five stack pancakes along with some eggs and toast.

“Wow! Iz…so, so, so good!” Peter says with his mouthful. Tony smirks, taking a bite of his pancake as well. After they eat, Peter rushes to get ready. He puts on his old pair of clothes, he’d wear the clothes Mr. Stark bought him but it’s somewhere in the boxes and he hasn’t unpacked his clothes. There’s a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Peter says. Tony opens the door all dressed up. He’s about to speak but frowns.

“What are you wearing?” Tony asks.

“Clothes?” Peter says, unsure that’s the right answer.

“What happened to the new ones I bought you?” Tony asks.

“Oh! I haven’t unpacked and there somewhere in one of these boxes. I don’t want to run late to school if I try to look for it,” Peter explains.

“Pete, you have plenty of time. Now go look for your new ones,” Tony tells him. Peter scoffs.

“But Mr. Stark,” Peter whines. Tony raises an eyebrow and Peter sighs, nodding ok.

“Anyway, I was just going to let you know I’m taking you to school. You have about thirty minutes for us to leave the house,” Tony advices and then leaves. Peter looks for the new clothes; he finds them in about five minutes. He then dresses into them and puts on his Iron Man Suit-Up Costume Zip-Up Hoodie. He rushes out with his backpack. Tony is sending out some emails, he then spots Peter. Tony smiles when he sees Peter’s hoodie.

“Ready,” Peter says.

“You look better, now come on,” Tony says.

~

Peter had a best day excluding the parts where Flash kept commenting about his hoodie and his fake “internship.” However, that didn’t bother him. He lives with his dad…man he did not expect Mr. Stark, his idol, wanting to adopt him but he’s happy.  He’s walking out of the campus with MJ and Ned.

“Hey, Penis!” they hear. Peter sighs, ignoring him. He gets pulled back from his hoodie.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” Flash hisses.

“Leave him alone, Flash!” Ned snaps.

“Stay out of it!” Flash tells Ned.

“Make us!” MJ threatens.

“Your friends have to back you up, how pathetic and weak! I don’t even know why they are friends with you in the get go, do you feed them lies about your Stark “internship.” Mr. Stark, wouldn’t like a weakling like you,” Flash snaps, pushing him about to make Peter fall off the steps but he’s caught. Peter turns and his eyes widen. His dad. Tony glares at Flash.

“Listen here, punk! The only weakling I see is you! And if I see you lay a hand on my kid again, I will make sure you aren’t accepted to any colleges and you will live the rest of your life fucking flipping burgers! Do you understand me?” Tony snaps. Flash’s eyes widen and nods yes, not knowing what else to say. Tony turns to Peter, ignoring the students’ stares now at them.

“Come on, kiddo. Hey, I got a Lego set for your room. I know you and your friends would love it,” Tony comments as he puts his arm around him. Ned and MJ look at each other confused and in shock. Tony turns to them and sticks his hand out.

“You must be his friends, MJ and Ted?” Tony asks, unsure.

“It’s Ned!” Peter says, embarrassed.

“Right, right. Sorry, Ned,” Tony says. They shake Tony’s hand in shock. Tony turns back to Peter.

“Did you eat?” Tony asks, wanting to make sure Peter ate enough at school.

“Yeah, kinda,” Peter says. Tony looks at him with a stern look. “I forgot my lunch money, it was an accident.”

“Peter, I’m going to make sure F.R.I.D.A.Y reminds you,” Tony tells him. Peter sighs. Tony turns still seeing Flash. Flash is confused on what in the hell is going on!  Why is Tony Stark being so parental on Peter?

“You are still here. Why?” Tony says. Flash darts off mixed with so many emotions, but mostly humiliated.

Peter says goodbye to MJ and Ned before heading to the car. Tony drives him back shooting Peter so many questions, “Who was that asshole?! Sorry, don’t repeat that. Has he been bullying for a long time?! Did he hurt you bad?”

“Mr. Stark, I’m fine. I’m serious. He’s just a kid named Flash and yes, he has but I’m used to it,” Peter mumbles.

“Well, not anymore. I know for sure that dumbass…I mean punk will not bother you anymore. If he does, you tell me. I mean it, Peter,” Tony says. Peter nods ok.

“No, I want to hear you say it,” Tony tells him.

“Ok, I will tell you if Flash bothers me again,” Peter says, giving in.

“Good, now about lunch,” Tony starts.

“Mr. Stark, I forgot the lunch money,” Peter mumbles.

“Is that really it? Or it’s because you just didn’t have any?” Tony questions and Peter avoids eye contact.

“Peter,” Tony says more sternly and Peter nods no. “Peter, just ask me. It’s my job now. However, I highly suggest bring lunch to school instead of buying it. Are they just trying to torture you children, making you eat that thing called “food?” Both of us will pack up your lunch before you head to bed, what do you say?”

“Sounds good,” Peter replies.

~

When Peter and Tony head back, May and Peter decide to look at bedroom decoration magazines. They are flipping through things trying to find the cheapest things they can find.  Peter sees things that he’ll love but he just flips the pages because of the prices. Peter spots something that catches his eyes: Star Wars sheets with these other furniture that comes along with it. It’s around $400. Peter’s eyes widen and is about to flip the page but he doesn’t know that Tony is looking over his shoulder.

“That looks nice, Pete! Wanna get that one?” Tony asks. Peter jumps up in shock.

“Oh…uh….I don’t know,” Peter mumbles. “Maybe not.” Tony raises an eyebrow and sits next to him, grabbing the magazine.

“Why not? It’s a nice deal. You love Star Wars? Right?” Tony asks. Peter nods yes. Tony looks at the price. Oh. He gets it. He sighs. “Peter, May, I do not want you worrying about the price. I’m serious.” May and Peter look at each other, unsure. “I’m serious, spoil yourself at times. You two are hard workers, you deserve to be rewarded. Also, the answer no, not hearing it.” May and Peter want to argue but Tony shakes his head no before they can say anything.

“Ok, so we are getting this Peter. How about you, May? I know you spotted something,” Tony states. May nods.

“There’s actually this bed set that caught my eye,” May admits. Tony looks at it with them and pushes them to get whatever they desire. In a couple of hours, Tony has ordered their stuff.

“Alright, so tomorrow your bedroom furniture will come in my tomorrow and you guys decorate as much as you want. Now let’s order some take out,” Tony advices.

Later, Tony and Peter are making sandwiches for Peter’s school so he won’t starve during lunch.

“Are you sure I need five sandwiches?” Peter asks.

“Why? Is that not enough? Let me make another one,” Tony states about to start over again.

“No, no! I was just asking,” Peter tells him.

“Of course, bud,” Tony states as he grabbing a Star Wars Box for Peter, settling the sandwiches in carefully. “No more starving, you will have food all packed and ready.” Tony sets two Pepsi’s in and puts it in the fridge to get cold. “There, tomorrow morning, it’ll be there.”

~

Everything has been fine, he got his bedroom decorated, his things unpacked and settled at home. Everything should have been fine but no! His nightmares had to come back! He always got away with it with his Aunt May but not anymore. Tony has him monitored by F.R.I.D.A.Y AND Karen.

**Peter looks around and everything is on fire. Smoke of the fires, filling up the sky. Buildings collapsed, people all on the floor, dead. Peter nods no. It’s Queens. He lets Queens down. His eyes widen when he sees Ned, MJ. He rushes to them.**

**“No! No!” Peter screams out. He tries to feel a pulse on them but nothing. “No! Please, no! I didn’t mean to let you down! No!” He sees children, parents, everyone. They are dead. He made a promise to protect Queens and he let them down. He’s crying, holding his friends.  He hears someone, crying out in pain. He hesitates to let his friends go but he does. He rushes to cry. His heart drops when he sees his dad next to his Aunt May. His aunt is dead.**

**“Dad!” Peter cries out, rushing to him. Tony looks at him as he’s bleeding out. Tony coughs out blood. “Dad! Help, someone help! It’s going to be ok.” Peter presses against his dad’s wound. His dad looks at him.**

**“You let us down,” his dad says. Peter’s heart shatters when he hears that.**

**“No, it’s not true! I didn’t mean to. Please, don’t go! Please!” Peter sobs. He hears crumbling, he turns and sees parts of a building collapsing to him. He gasps and he moves to late. The building is crumpled on him. He gasps for air. He hears his name being called. Is that his dad? But he thought…**

**“Dad! Help! Please help!” Peter sobs. Why is this happening to him!?**

Peter gasps awake and he sees his dad looking at him in concern. He sees his May standing behind him, the same expression on her face. Peter hugs both of them, crying into their chest.

“Dad! Aunt May” Peter sobs. His dad is alive, his dad is alive. Tears keeps falling but he’s relieved his dad isn’t hurt. “You’re alive.”

“Of course we are buddy,” Tony tells him but then pulls away to look Peter in the eyes. “Peter, look at me. Breathe in and out for me. Look, we’ll do it together.” May and Tony help Peter to breathe but tears are still falling, breaking their hearts. They don’t like seeing Peter like this.

“I’m going to get a cup of water for him,” Tony says about to leave. Peter panics right away.

“Wait, please! Don’t let go, please!” Peter pleads, holding onto him.

“Sh,” Tony shushes him. “I’m right here.”

“I’ll get it,” May tells him and she sees Peter tense. “Peter, Tony and I are right here. I’m just going to get a cup of water and come back, ok?” Peter nods ok. May gets a cup of water quick and rushes back, not wanting to make Peter panic even more.  May passes Peter a cup of water and he drinks it. Peter puts it down on the nightstand. He slowly calms down.

“Peter, buddy. Ready to tell us what the nightmare was about?” Tony asks and Peter nods no.

“It’s nothing,” Peter mumbles not wanting to trouble them.

“Peter, that was not nothing. You were shouting in your sleep, we were worried,” May informs. “Don’t forget, we are here for you.”

“It’s embrassing…”

“Peter, look at me,” Tony tells him and Peter obeys. “We are here for you no matter what and it’s ok to have nightmares because even I have nightmares about the wormhole in New York. Hell, even the other avengers had nightmares when they lived here. It’s not embarrassing.” Peter hesitates but he nods ok.

“I…everything was on fire. People were all…all dead on the floor,” Peter tells them.  “Bu..buildings collapsed. There was not a single pe…person alive.” He stops for a second. “I saw MJ and Ned, dead. I let Queens down. I promised myself not let Queens down and I did.” He starts crying again. “I saw you two bleeding out. Aunt May, you weren’t breathing! Dad, you were bleeding out.” Tony holds him as he cries harder. “The building collapsed on me, I felt like I was under that building all over again.” Tony and May look at each other, and then look down at Peter confused.

“Again? What do you mean again? You were under a collapsed building before?” Tony asks, worried. Peter breaks eye contact. “Peter, you might as well tell me because this conversation isn’t ending anytime.” Peter explains the situation.

“And when the building was on me, I thought I was going to die. I wasn’t going see any of you again, I felt myself slowly suffocating. I was in so much pain.” Peter hands start shaking.

“Breathe, Peter. In and out,” Tony advices and Peter listens.

“That asshole isn’t seeing a light of day again,” Tony comments.

“Good, you make sure that bastard pays,” May adds.

“But…”

“No, buts. I’ll deal with it, Pete,” Tony tells him. Peter nods ok. “I think I have something that will make you feel better.” Peter looks at his dad confused.

“I doubt it,” Peter mumbles.

“It will,” May says with a smile.

“I got a call and guess what?” Tony says. “It’s official, you are my son officially. Peter Parker-Stark.” Peter’s smiles bright and attacks his dad in a hug, laughing in content. Tony smiles, happy that his son is in a better mood.


	6. Meeting Peter Parker-Stark

Happy is putting chocolate chips on his pancakes and Peter is practically drooling eying the chocolate chips.

“Why didn’t I think of that?! Hand that over, please,” Peter says. Happy passes it to him with a comment, “You are missing out, kid.”

“Don’t hype my kid up, I’m pretty sure he had enough sugar this morning,” Tony comments as he takes a bite of his pancake.

“Am not, Mr. Stark!” Peter argues.

“Really, Peter? Four pancakes, two chocolate milks- you are on your third one-, and let me remind you that you ate two bagels including a donut,” May comments. Peter smiles innocently. Happy is about to pull the bag away but Peter pours some on his plate right away and is back to eating his food.

“You sure can eat, kid. And don’t dare try to send me to the store if you need more groceries, I’m not doing it,” Happy comments after taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh, whatever Happy. You love us and you know it,” Tony replies and Happy rolls his eyes.

“What do we have planned today? Can we go to the workshop?!” Peter asks.

“It is the weekend but first…did you finish your homework?”  Tony informs.

“Yep, finished it all yesterday,” Peter replies.

“Ok, just finish your breakfast and get dressed,” Tony states.

“Workshop again boys?” May asks as she dries her hands from washing some dishes. They both turn, nodding yes

“Mr. Rhodes and Vision are arriving,” F.R.I.D.A.Y advices . Peter drops his fork, his eyes in shock and awe. The elevator opens, revealing Vision and Rhodey.

“Oh, hey Rhodey, Vision. How was the mission?” Ton y asks. They are both looking around, confused. “You two seem lost.”

“No, no. Just…when…when was this?” Rhodey asks confused at the decorations but most importantly the scene in front of him. Before he left, this building was practically empty, you can practically hear the wind outside. Now all you can hear is clatters of plates, sound of kitchen items on and running, pictures on the refrigerator, decorations splattered on walls including with more pictures, and the floor a mess- something you’d see when there’s a kid running around- which he spots right away. His mouth wide open, a half chewed pancake sticking out his mouth.

“Do we have company staying over?” Vision questions.

“Peter and May, say hi to Vision and Rhodey. Vision and Rhodey say hi to my son. Peter Parker-Stark and his beautiful aunt, May Parker,” Tony introduces. “Hey, maybe we should try to change your last name?” May glares at him, playfully smacking the back of his head.

“Watch it, Stark,” May replies.  Vision looks like he’s trying to get it through his head while Rhodey’s mouth is wide open in shock. Peter swallows his food just wanting to stay quiet, shyness taking over him.

“Son? How long were we gone?” Rhodey asks, turning to Vision then back to Tony. “Is this…” He says it softly but Peter is still in the room. “Is this from one of your one night stands?”

“Approximately, three weeks,” Vision replies. Peter blushes at their reactions.

“Don’t ever talk like that in front of my son, Rhodey. Ok? Those days are in the past and no he isn’t,” Tony sternly states.

“I apologize, Peter. You didn’t need to hear that,” Rhodey says.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbles shyly.

“Relax, kid. Finish your food and we’ll go to the workshop,” Tony says.

“Wait, if he’s your son, then why isn’t he calling you da…” Tony cuts him off because he understands where Peter is coming from and he doesn’t want to force Peter in calling him dad.

“Don’t you want to meet him and talk to him?” Tony asks.

“Right, right. My bad. I’m…” Peter cuts him off.

“You’re War Machine and you are Vision, I’m a huge fan,” Peter says in awe. Tony clears his throat. Peter rolls his eyes.

“Of course, you’ll always be my favorite dad,” Peter says and slightly blushes when he says dad. Tony smiles proudly.

“Wow, it’s so nice to meet you two,” May says.  Rhodey shakes her hand and then Vision.

“Wow, are you sure this isn’t your sister, Peter?” Vision asks. Everyone looks at him astonished he said that.

“Have I said something offensive? Tony taught me this line if I ever see someone attractive,” Vision informs. They turn to Tony.

“I regret trying to teach you how to flirt,” Tony comments. May just lightly blushes.

“You’re kind, Vision,” May says.

“Why? Why did you teach him how to flirt?” Peter asks. May’s eyes widen.

“Peter!” May hisses.

“My bad,” Tony mumbles.

“Anyway, I finally finished my food. I’ll go get ready,” Peter says while putting his plate in the sink and rushing out in excitement.

“Ok, ok. I need an explanation,” Rhodey informs. May twiddles with her fingers, not knowing what to say. Tony pats her back, gently to assure her.

“Look, all you need to know is I have a son. I adopted him and he’s an amazing kid, I hope you get along with him. I mean if you don’t, of course you aren’t invited here anymore but I doubt that’ll happen. His aunt and him, moved in with me. End of story,” Tony explains.

“What…we were gone for three weeks,” Rhodey comments.

“Yeah, but you aren’t here every day before that so of course you didn’t know much about him but you are here now so yeah. I’m going to get dressed. Kid and I are heading down to the workshop,” Tony says about to head out.

“Uh-uh! You are not going to make my nephew be stuck in there the whole day, we should all go out. I want to know more about my nephew,” Rhodey comments.

“I got the game, Disney Hedbanz if you want to play with Peter,” Happy suggests, putting his plate in the sink.

“That sounds fun,” Rhodey replies.

“Hold on, hold on. Are we not going to comment on why Happy has the game of Disney Hedbanz?” Tony states.

“What? The kid always talks about Disney, so I figured I’d buy the kid a game,” Happy argues.

“I thought you didn’t like the kid,” Tony mocks.

“I don’t…” Rhodey laughs.

“You sold yourself out, Happy,” Rhodey replies.

“This Disney game sounds fun, we should play,” Vision instructs.

“That’s great. We can play after I make dinner for the day,” May adds. Tony cringes.

“I can assist you, if you don’t mind. Cooking is something I love to do and calms me even if I can’t eat,” Vision advices.

“Vision, are you just trying to use that excuse to get in May’s pants?” Tony replies. May gasps about to throw something at him but Tony runs out, laughing.

~

Thanks to Vision, the dinner turned out perfectly giving May some pointers and here they are playing, Disney Game, all of them spread out on the couches in the living room.

“Am I an…object?” Tony asks, confused, trying to guess his character. He would’ve never ever thought he’d be playing a Disney game with his son, his family and wearing Mickey mouse ears with a card of Buzz Lightyear practically centered on his forehead.

“Yes!” they all reply with adrenaline of the game, he still has time left.

“Um, am I girl object?” Tony also asks.

“No,” they reply.

“Ok, boy object. Am I a toy?” Tony then asks.

“Yes,” they tell him and May says, “Time’s out.”

“Your turn Vision,” May informs.

“Am I girl?” Vision asks. They all groan in annoyance.

“Vision, have you ever watched Disney movies? You asked the same question three times every time it’s your turn,” Rhodey replies.

“No, I have not but it’s still very entertaining to try,” Vision replies.

“Ok, but you have got to ask different questions this time,” Happy adds. Vision nods about to try again when they hear clicks of heels enter the room. Pepper looks at them confused.

“Tony, what the hell are you doing? I’ve been trying to contact you,” Pepper snaps. Everyone stays quiet but Tony stands up.

“Pepper, it’s nice to see you too. I told F.R.I.D.A.Y to inform me about any messages or calls when I’m not busy. As you can see, I’m busy,” Tony advices.

“What, playing a stupid board game? You still have a company to run and I came here because I found out you cancelled a meeting that was set up tomorrow and on top of that, you adopt a random boy,” Pepper slanders. Peter looks down, getting uncomfortable. Everyone, even Vision is glaring at her. Tony is running out of patience.

“Let’s get this straight right now. I informed them ahead of time that I cancelled the meeting and I switched the day and they were perfectly ok with that. I cancelled it because I’m busy tomorrow, actually,” Tony says. He promised Peter that he’d take him and his friends to a Science Museum. “And like you said it’s my company, I know how to run it. I’ve been perfectly doing fine since I was 21 years old. And he’s not just a random boy; his full name is on the news. It’s Peter Parker-Stark, just in case you can’t read. Look, we are playing a game and you are interrupting us,” Tony argues. Pepper looks at him in shock.

“Tony, are you fu….” Happy cuts her off.

“Pep, we are trying to play. You are ruining the game,” Happy comments. Pepper stomps out of the building, enraged.

“Sorry about that, let’s continue playing,” Tony assures, sitting back down. He notices Peter’s upset and puts his arm around Peter, pulling him close.

“You aren’t a random boy and don’t think you are affecting my company because you aren’t. May I remind you that ideas  you came up will make the company larger?” Tony tells him. Peter smiles and hugs his dad. “Now, come on. Let’s continue playing.”

**The Next Day**

Peter sees his phone blowing up. He’s happy he changed his number when he got his new Starkphone but his social media accounts have been getting a lot of notifications ever since people found out about the adoption. Peter throws his phone on the bed, annoyed by the sound already. The door opens, revealing Tony.

“Hey, kid. Ready to pick up your friends?” Tony asks and then notices Peter’s upset physical appearance. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Peter mumbles, grabbing his phone to head out.

“Um, not nothing. We aren’t leaving this room until you tell me what’s wrong,” Tony states.

“I just…my social media accounts have been blowing up with messages, followers including people from my school. I don’t want…the attention. I want people to be my friend or get to know me because I’m me and not because I’m Tony Stark’s son,” Peter explains and then his eyes widen. “Not that I’m complaining! I don’t regret it! I just don’t like how people are now trying to contact me because of this, you know.”

“I understand what you mean. I’ve had “friends” when I was in MIT and even after, all because of my status name but when it came to the bad publicity or I just wanted someone to be a friend, none of those “friends” were there. The only true friend I had was Rhodey, been there for me every step of the way. Now I know you are going to have fake and shams of people acting they are there for you but that’s why you have to be cautious. Be careful who you trust, ok Pete?” Tony informs and Peter nods ok. “I can’t really tell who you trust and who is a true person because I can’t, no one can tell but you’ll know along the way in life. Remember friends shouldn’t take advantage of you, shouldn’t break your trust, should always be there for you in the bad times, and most importantly shouldn’t try to change you. And don’t worry about the paparazzi tracking you down because I took care of that.” Peter hugs him, relieved for the advice.

“Thanks, dad. I just…I just hope everything goes alright,” Peter mumbles.

“They will and if they don’t, well then May and I are always here for you,” Tony tells him. “Oh, and put your accounts private and block people who ask for information about me or you.” Peter pulls away.

“Yeah, I’ll do just that,” Peter agrees.

“Now come on, we don’t want to keep your friends waiting,” Tony tells him.

~

Tony is at a meeting and May is out visiting a sick family member out of town and Tony insisted that Peter stays with him. Peter is eating ice cream with Uncle Rhodey, Happy, and Vision.  Peter is telling them science jokes. Vision just smiles, Rhodey laughs, and Happy rolls his eyes acting like he doesn’t find it funny but he does. Pepper walks in with paperwork.

“I’m going to put this in Tony’s room. Hopefully Tony doesn’t get distracted,” Pepper comments eyeing Peter while leaving. Peter looks down feeling guilty to have made Tony miss work. He doesn’t want the company to run out of business because of him.

“Ignore her, kid. She’s just angry because Tony doesn’t listen to her. She’s bossy,” Happy tells him. Peter smiles a little, nodding but not really believing it.

“Kid, Tony got the company running good. He hasn’t lost any business, the percentage has been up recently,” Rhodey assures.

“What is the term Mr. Stark uses? Oh, she’s acting bitchy. It might be…the time of her month,” Vision comments, making Peter spit ice cream out of his mouth and into the bowl. They all start cracking up at Vision’s comment. Pepper walks in to leave.

“Hey, Peter. Didn’t you say you have a shirt of the Avengers that you made with your friends? Go up and get it. We want to see,” Rhodey says. Peter blushes but nods ok. He rushes up. Happy and Rhodey walk over to Pepper. Pepper look at them confused.

“What?” Pepper asks.

“What? Are you serious? You have been insulting my nephew Peter for the stupidest reasons. What is your damn deal?” Rhodey asks.

“Rhodey, for crying out loud, he’s not even your neph…” Rhodey cuts her off.

“He’s my nephew! He is family and when you insult family, you damn well better know that I’m going to defend them,” Rhodey says. Vision stands next to them, making sure a huge fight doesn’t break out.

“My god, did Tony get you all delusional of this family? This aunt and boy are just to keep him company…” Happy nods no, not having it.

“That’s a damn lie, Pepper. They aren’t just company, they are family. Because of them, Tony has eaten three meals a day, not once missing a meal. Not only that, he’s been sleeping more. He’s happy, he’s not depressed for once. F.R.I.D.A.Y, back me up,” Happy says.

“That is accurate, Mr. Hogan,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.

“He’s happy Pepper and I don’t know why you are trying to ruin it. You insulting May and Peter and upsetting them causes Tony to be upset. Is that what you are trying to do? Are you trying to make Tony not feel happy? Is this revenge because you didn’t get your dream relationship? If so, you can gladly leave the company because Tony can run the company without you, trust me,” Rhodey argues.

“Whatever, this phase will end soon,” Pepper snaps back.

“Do you mean your phase? Because I do hope so,” Vision comments. Pepper glares at them and heads to the elevator with a “whatever.”

“What else is Tony teaching you?” Rhodey asks. Peter walks in with his shirt, ecstatic.

“Teaching who what?” Peter asks.

“Nothing, kid. Vision saying small remarks that Tony taught him,” Happy replies.

“Now, come on and show us your shirt,” Rhodey says. Peter is by their side in a second and shows off the shirt, explaining his story of when he made the shirt and how he made it.


	7. Protective Dad Mode On

Tony pulls up at Peter’s campus and turns his head looking directly into Peter’s eyes.

“You ready, Pete?” Tony asks. Peter looks at his school and looks back at Tony. He nods yes.

“Yeah,” Peter assures.

“You sure because you don’t have to…” Peter nods no.

“Mr. Stark, I can do this. I have to face it one way or another. I knew this would happen once the adoption was going to be public,” Peter tells him.

“Ok, but if people start crowding you or ganging up on you, just call me. I swear Peter, you better call me if anything happens because I will come straight down,” Tony advices.

“Mr. Stark, I know. We went over this last night with Aunt May, I know,” Peter says. Peter hugs Tony to not only calm Tony down but himself. He’s not going to lie, he’s nervous. He pulls away and then exits the car. Peter turns his head and Tony is giving him thumbs up. Peter smiles and turns back.  Peter walks into his campus, ready to take on whatever that will head his way. He sees students in the hall talking since school hasn’t started yet. People see him and stop talking. People have all their eyes on him and start whispering to each other.

 _You got this, Peter. You got this,_ Peter thinks to himself.

He just rushes over to Ned and MJ.

“Hey,” Peter says. Before they can say anything, some people rush towards Peter.

“I can’t believe you are Tony Stark’s son now!” people comments along with: “Have you met with the other Avengers?” “When did you meet him?” “Can we go over to your house so we can meet him?” He looks at his real friends for help.

“We have class, so Peter has to go,” MJ advices, pulling Peter towards her. They head towards their first period.

“Thanks, MJ. I was kind of hoping that wouldn’t happen,” Peter says.

“It’s all good plus their shouts were annoying so I didn’t do it for you,” MJ tells him.

“So, how does it feel? You know to have Tony Stark as your dad?” Ned asks in awe. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to ask that like the others. Just how does it feel?”

“It’s ok; I know you aren’t like them. You genuinely care and it’s actually great. I never thought I’d have a father figure once again. Mr. Stark is always making sure I have everything I need,” Peter replies. “He spends time with me and does everything he can for me.” Ned and MJ smile, happy to see their friend in content.

As the day plays out, it turns out ok but not really. People try to talk to him and ask about his dad but he simply ignored them. He’s going to stick with his real friends, Ned and MJ, even MJ denies that they are friends. The teachers don’t treat him any different; they only asked what he preferred in class if he’s called on. He’s proud to be a Stark so he would like to be called, _Mr. Parker-Stark_. It was going fine, really it was but then lunch came. He sat by MJ and Ned but then everyone bombarded him.

“Look, Penis Parker is getting all the attention,” he hears. He honestly thought it would be Flash but it’s not. It’s Alan, one of Flash’s friends. Everyone turns to him.

“Dude, shut up and keep walking,” Flash warns.

“No, I’m not scared of a man who pretends to be a hero. You think you are the shit because you have a famous daddy but I wonder how that’ll last! He’ll probably die just like the rest of your family,” Alan comments and laughs. There are small gasps. Peter clenches his fists trying to control himself; his eyes are watery from anger and sadness. He won’t let Tony die. He only has him and May. If he loses Tony, that’s the last straw. “Their deaths are probably all your fault.”

“Dude, low blow! What the fuck?” Flash asks him. Flash would never go there. “Leave him alone, Alan.”

“Take that back!” Peter hisses.

“Or what? You going to hit me?” Alan teases. “You are weak, Penis. You couldn’t even save your family!”

“Fuck off, Alan!” MJ snaps.

“Stop being such a dick!” Ned hisses and whispers to Peter, “Ignore him; he’s trying to get to you.”

“What’s the problem here?” they hear. They see Principal Morita. He sees Peter clenching his fists about to burst and some of the students surrounding the table.

“Alan is…” Ned gets cut off.

“Was just asking what’s it like to live with the famous Tony Stark,” Alan says sarcastically. Principal Morita doesn’t buy that all, but of course Alan doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. “Hope he doesn’t die in a mission.” There’s a _thud_. Peter punched Alan causing him to fall.

“Ow! You broke my nose!” Alan mumbles, covering his nose. Blood travels down. He’s about to swing but Principal Morita separates them.

“Both of you office now!” he orders. Peter follows, mostly stomps over to the office. Peter feels his body shaking as he waits. God, he wants to beat the shit out of Alan. He wants to cry just thinking of his loved ones who died. Tony and May rush to the school when they hear Peter being in a fight. That’s not like their Peter.

“I swear to fucking god, if it’s the Flash kid again. He can say bye-bye to his chance to getting into college or getting a damn job!” Tony hisses as they walk towards the office. He already warned that kid.

“Do you think one of the students bullied him? Peter wouldn’t ever hit anyone,” May adds.

“I know Peter isn’t like that. Don’t worry, May. I got this,” Tony says. They head in to see one boy, who isn’t Flash, with his parents. Ok, Flash got lucky. Flash did listen to his warning. Peter thought May would just come but no. It’s May and Tony. He wants to apologize. Man, is he going to get suspended? Expelled? He did break his nose.

Tony and May sit by Peter’s side.

“Thank you for coming. Mr. Wells and Mr. Parker-Stark got into a fight recently causing Mr. Wells nose to be broken. At Midtown High, all forms of physical violence, harassment and bullying are unacceptable and will not be tolerated. I have no choice but to suspend both of them,” Principal Morita advices.

“Hold on, can we know the story first before we start punishing?” May asks.

“Peter punched me first! Why should I be suspended?” Alan questions.

“Now let’s not play the victim, Mr. Wells. I heard what you said to Mr. Parker, you were teasing him,” Principal Morita replies. Alan shrinks down in his seat.

“Peter, is that true? Did you hit him first?” Tony asks. Peter stays quiet. He doesn’t want to cry in front of everyone. “Come on, Pete. Speak up, what did he tell you?” A sob just comes out of his mouth; he covers his face in embarrassment. “Hey, it’s ok.” Tony and May rub his back, comforting him. Peter lifts his head up with bloodshot eyes.

“He…he…said that you were going to die just like…Uncle Ben and my pa…parents. He sa…said it was my fault. He’s right, it’s…all my fault,” Peter sobs. Principal Morita face softens. Tony and May glare at the Alan boy.

“I don’t see what the problem was. He had no right to break my son’s nose,” Mrs. Wells comments.

“The problem is that your son is a damn bully,” May snaps.

“Mr. Parker-Stark shouldn’t be so sensitive,” Mr. Wells hisses. Tony stands up, glaring down at the man. Mr. Wells gulps.

“Your son should learn to keep his fucking mouth shut! You two are the reason why your low life son is a damn bully. Do your damn jobs right!” Tony barks out. “And if any of you ever fucking insult my family, you’ll pay!” They stay quiet.

“Alright, everyone. Let’s calm down. Let’s just settle this. Mr. Wells, you are suspended for a week. Now you are free to go,” Principal Morita informs.

“But my son’s nose. Mr. Stark should pay for the damage,” Mr. Wells snaps.

“You are one fucking dumbass if you think I’m going to pay your damn medical bills! You have money. I can see by your wife’s 20K bracelet. If it wasn’t from you, you should worry where she got it from,” Tony hisses. The Wells Family leave the office.

“And you Parker-Stark, you are suspended for one day. Today’s your day off and don’t listen to Mr. Wells, you shouldn’t blame yourself,” Principal Morita tells Peter. Peter nods ok, still crying into May’s chest.

“Come on, let’s go home,” Tony whispers. As Happy drives the Stark family home, Peter doesn’t stop crying.

“Hey, we’re right here,” Tony assures him.

“He’s right. It’s all my fau…fault. Why did you ad…adopt me? I’m jus...just a curse,” Peter sobs.

“Peter!” May and Tony scold.

“That is a damn lie, Peter!” Tony tells him, lifting Peter’s head so he can face him. “I’m so proud to call you my son, Peter. That fucking Alan kid is just telling you lies because Pete, you had no control for what happened to your Uncle Ben or your parents. It wasn’t your fault. Just know that they are by your side and supporting you every step of the way. I know that if they were here, they’d be upset for you blaming yourself. You are not a curse; you are stuck with me and May. We are here for you, we love you.” Peter half smile, his lip quivering still. He hugs them both, happy to have them in his life.

“Thank you, dad.”

~

Peter knows he should call Tony but he doesn’t want him to get mad. A lady needed help, that bastard tried to rape her. Of course, he had to get in it. The guy put up a fight and he won’t lie, his lack of his sleep didn’t help in the fight. He got stabbed on his side but he should be fine. The cops took away the guy so everything is good.

Peter winces in pain from the stab wound on his side.

 _Damn, it hurts,_ Peter thinks to himself.

“Peter, you seem to be injured. Calling Mr. Stark,” Karen speaks.

“No! No, no,” Peter replies.

“I’m sorry, Peter, but I’m programmed to call Mr. Stark if you are injured,” Karen tells him and Tony’s face bops up.

“What’s up, kiddo? You heading back already? Dinner is almost done plus I have a surprise…Peter, what’s wrong?” Tony asks noticing Peter’s pained expression. His suit is slowly assembling around him already.

“Dad, I...” He winces in pain again. “I got stabbed.” Tony flies out to find his son, going to where the tracker says he’s located.

“I’m coming, Pete. Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon,” Tony tells him. Peter waits.

“Stupid asshole,” Peter mumbles in annoyance. “You just had to stab me.” He hears Tony’s suit from afar. Swiftly, he’s in Iron Man’s arms.

“Alright, let’s get you home,” Tony mumbles as he’s concentrates in flying home.

“Sorry,” Peter mumbles.

“Kid, don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Tony replies.

“But…” He doesn’t get to finish since they arrived. That was fast. The suit disassembles and carries Peter to Bruce.

“Mr. Banner?” Peter asks in awe.

“Surprise,” Tony tells him sarcastically. “Bruce, he got stabbed. Help him!”

This is awesome. He gets to meet THE Bruce Banner. He didn’t want to meet him like this. He’s all patched up now but he can’t stop rambling of how big of a fan he is.

“Feeling offended kid,” Tony comments.

“Dad! It’s Bruce Banner plus you are my number one favorite,” Peter whines.

“Since I’m your number one favorite, I’ll let it slide,” Tony states. Peter playfully rolls his eyes.

“So, you are a dad now and he’s Spider Man. I missed a lot,” Bruce comments. Tony doesn’t pay attention to that.

“How’d you get hurt? Was it a burglary? Did the guy or lady get away? I’ll find them if they did,” Tony questions.

“No, no it’s fine. I caught him, Mr. Stark. The cops took him. He was trying to rape a lady but I saved her. I just…we fought and I got stabbed. Patrol incident is all,” Peter explains, slightly lying. Tony can tell Peter isn’t saying everything by Peter not giving him eye contact.

“Peter, that’s bull and you know it. You have spidey-senses, there is no way you couldn’t have seen that,” Tony tells him.

“Master Stark, Karen advised me that Peter seemed exhausted today and wasn’t tasking properly as usual,” F.R.I.D.A.Y speaks out.

“Peter, have you not been sleeping? Have you had nightmares? F.R.I.D.A.Y, would’ve informed me if you did,” Tony questions.

“I…its fine. I have been sleeping well, just not last night is all,” Peter mumbles. “I just woke up right away from my nightmare which is why F.R.I.D.A.Y didn’t inform you.”

“Still Peter! You could’ve been seriously hurt! Would if the guy stabbed you somewhere that it could have been critical?! Peter, you need to tell me or May if you have nightmares, we are here for you,” Tony tells Peter.

“Dad, I’m fine!” Peter complains. “I didn’t die.”

“But you could have!” Tony shouts. It’s silent for a while.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to bother you,” Peter apologizes, guilty. Tony hugs him.

“It’s ok. Just next time, come to me if you have a nightmare. You need sleep,” Tony tells him. Peter nods ok. Bruce watches from afar. Damn, he missed a lot.

~

Peter is having some snacks with Aunt May, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy, and Uncle Vision. Peter is telling them how he got an A on his Physics test from which he received yesterday. He was going to tell Tony but he was still in a meeting which didn’t end till later. Today on a Saturday, he’s still in another meeting.

“I’m so proud kiddo!” Rhodey tells him.

“Yeah, you’ve been studying really hard for this test,” Bruce adds.

“Have you told your dad yet?” Happy comments.

“He’s in a meeting right now, I don’t want to bother him,” Peter replies with a small shrug.

“You won’t bother him, Peter. I think he’s just done. He did say he was going to be done around this time,” Rhodey replies.

“Go on, Peter,” May says and Peter nods ok, grabbing his Physics test. He rushes up to the meeting room. Tony is done with the meeting with the workers, now they are just having a conversation about their children and how old they are. Before Tony couldn’t relate when some men talked about their children, but now he can and he’s proud to talk about Peter. Peter knocks on the door. The men have already left. Tony opens the door revealing Peter.

“Hey, what’s up Pete?” he asks.

“I wanted…” Peter gets cut off.

“Peter!” Pepper snaps, going towards them. “You know Tony has a meeting, go back downstairs now!” Tony pulls Peter close to him.

“Don’t talk to him that way!” Tony snaps back. “I’m done with the meeting already!”

“Oh, whatever. You’d say anything to get Peter out of trouble. You aren’t getting out of this one. For once, can you be serious? Peter, get back downstairs now!” Pepper quarrels, yanking Peter by the arm. That’s it. Tony yanks Pepper’s arm away from his son.

“Get your hands off my son!” Tony barks out. May and the others rush up. Vision goes through the floor and by Tony’s side.

“Vision, get this bitch out of my building!” Tony hisses.

“You are mad because I was trying to get your son to listen?” Pepper asks, rolling her eyes. “Your son needs to listen more.”

“Fuck off, Pepper. You yanked Peter roughly. I had enough of you insulting my damn family! Leave the company, leave! Don’t ever come back!” Tony yells. Pepper glares at him.

“You think you can…” Tony cuts her off.

“I have been doing this since I was 21 years old, I’ll be fine. You won’t be missed,” Tony hisses.

“Yeah and you were a drunkard, a fuckboy…” Tony wants to hit her but his mom taught him to never hit a woman. It’s as if May read his mind because May is the one who punches her.

“GET OUT, NOW!” Tony barks out. Vision gets her out of the building in a flash and returns.

“That bitch,” May comments. Peter looks down.

“I didn’t mean to get her mad,” Peter mumbles.

“Hey, this wasn’t your fault. That was the last straw; I’ve given her many chances. If she can’t respect my family, then she has no right to be in my life. Now let’s forget about it, what did you want to tell me?” Tony asks. Peter shows him his test.

“Pete, that’s great! I knew you would ace the test, raise your hand if you think Peter deserves an award,” Tony comments and everyone does except Peter. Peter blushes.

“Come on, let’s go out to eat. Pick where you would like to eat,” Tony says as everyone walks to the direction of the elevator.


	8. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks, I'm so sorry!:(

**A Month Later**

Thor and Loki get to meet Peter after Doctor Strange did tests to make sure Loki was no harm to Planet Earth. However, that doesn’t mean Tony wasn’t at least a bit cautious and he got protective right when he spotted Loki enter the building.

Tony and the others were all settling in since the pizzas arrived along with Buffalo wings, fries, and sodas. Everyone turns when they spot a portal: Thor, Loki and Doctor Strange exit. Once Tony spots Loki, Tony’s suit is assembled around him as he stands up from his chair. He stands in front of Peter so he’s not in any danger. May holds Peter so he won’t try to get in it. He raises his gauntlet towards Loki. Vision stands, his infinity stone glowing and Rhodey aiming his gun towards him.

“You step further, you’ll regret it!” Tony threatens.

“Man of Iron, my brother means no harm. There is no danger,” Thor assures.

“Uh…he nearly destroyed New York! Remember the portal!” Tony hisses.

“That wasn’t him. Hi, my name is Doctor Strange. I am here to inform you that he was brainwashed and controlled. None of them were his fault. He was controlled by an alien army that luckily died when you and the avengers defeated them,” Doctor Stranger explains.

“Don’t believe it,” Tony mumbles.

“Tony, I told you I was with Thor and Loki. Loki isn’t as bad as you think,” Bruce tells him.

“Oh, right! Which reminds me if you need proof,” Doctor Strange advices and a huge thick book falls on the table next to Tony. “My associate and I did some testing on Loki, we did about a million of them. The book contains all the tests and results.” Tony mask extracts and looks at that book. Uh, hell no. He’s not going to read all that. Tony looks at one page and gets bored of it quickly.

“Yeah, I believe you. I’m not reading that,” Tony states. His suit extracts and flies off back to its placement.

“Alright, if you need anything. Thor knows where to find me,” Doctor Strange says and leaves out of the portal.

“Thor,” Bruce says with a smile. Thor smiles wide.

“Banner,” Thor replies. There’s an awkward silence.

“Uh…Bruce, why did you not tell me that you and Thor are dating?! I’m your Science Bro, you are supposed to tell me things like this,” Tony says, pretending like he’s hurt. Bruce blushes.

“We’re not,” Bruce mumbles embarrassed.

“Oh, please! You and Thor have been ogling each other for a while now,” Loki comments.

“I have been planning to court you for a while now,” Thor confesses.

“Aw, this is so sweet. However, we are hungry. So let’s eat,” Tony comments. Everyone sits down but Peter is in awe.

“Oh my Thor! It’s so….I can’t believe I’m talking to you! Plus you too Mr. Loki! Wow, I’m talking to two Gods,” Peter rambles. Tony and May smile at Peter’s ramble. Loki is not used to someone looking at him in awe.

“Hello, young one! And who might you be?” Thor asks.

“This is my son, Peter,” Tony introduces with a proud smile. Peter blushes a little when introduced like that. He hasn’t got used to it; he doesn’t think he ever will.

“I can see the resemblances already,” Thor comments. Tony doesn’t even try to correct him.

“And this is his Aunt. Her name is May,” Tony says and adds, “Vision’s girlfriend.” May hits him on the shoulder. Vision just looks at Tony with a _really_ look which he learned a lot from May.

“Ah, it’s nice to know that you, Vision, have found love,” Thor replies.

“So, Bruce told me about the whole little family drama. He told me about the haircut which looks nice but I swore he said you were missing an eye,” Tony states as he takes a bite out of his pizza.

“Ah, the wizard Strange helped with that problem. I now have my eye back,” Thor explains. He then digs into the pizza. “I love pizza, it’s my favorite. Here, Loki. Try some.” Loki takes a bite and is amazed of how good it tastes.

“Yeah, we are going to need to order some more. F.R.I.D.A.Y, order five more pizzas,” Tony requests knowing Thor eats like there are four families.

“Of course, sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds. Right after that it’s Peter mostly doing the talking and asking them so many questions.

~

As time passes, Peter has gained two more uncles: Loki and Thor. They adore Peter and will protect him no matter the circumstances. Thor and Bruce are finally a couple. Thor asked Tony if his people can stay here. Tony knew that this place wouldn’t be a good place for them since they wanted their privacy and have a place for just their family. So, Tony bought a property for Thor’s people, houses, and made sure they had anything they needed. They are now in content. In addition to that, Ross finally got arrested when Tony exposed him of his vile actions which caused all charges to be dropped for The Rogues Avengers. Don’t get Tony wrong, yes he’s glad they aren’t seen as criminals but that doesn’t mean he trusts them. They broke his trust and he doesn’t want them near him or his family. So, they were ordered to the compound and to not enter Avengers Facility. However, they are stubborn as hell, not surprising. They are having a family lunch. They are having chicken fries and hot-dogs that May and Vision cooked together. However, Vision can’t eat so he socializes with them as they eat. Peter is rambling to Loki if he joined Peter for a patrol one day.

“That would be entertaining. However, you should ask your father,” Loki responds. Peter looks at Tony with pleading eyes. Tony sighs.

“Fine, fine but do try to go easy on the criminals. Both of you against criminals, they should hide,” Tony comments. Loki just smirks.

“We’ll try,” Loki jokes. F.R.I.D.A.Y notifies that the Rogues have entered the property. Tony stands up right away. Those asshole fucking ignored him.

“Don’t let them in, F.R.I.D.A.Y!” Tony snaps.

“Dad…” Peter starts as he stands up as well.

“No, you stay here. I do not want you to exit this building, do you hear me?” Tony says with a stern tone. Peter pouts, crossing his arms. Tony’s suit assembles around him and the window slides open so Tony flies out.

Peter turns his head to his Uncle Thor.

“Can you please join him? So he won’t be alone?” Peter pleads. Thor looks at Peter and he sees Peter’s puppy dog eyes. Thor nods.

“You shall not worry Nephew, I will join your father,” Thor assures. Peter smiles, feeling a bit calm but still worried. Tony spots the Rogue Avengers and lands right in front of them so they aren’t able to enter. His helmet extracts.

“I don’t think you heard me the first time but I said you aren’t allowed here!” Tony snaps. Before they can say anything, Thor lands right next to Tony making the ground shake.

“I got this,” Tony advices.

“Nephew Peter pleaded for me to join you,” Thor explains.

“He gave you the puppy dog eyes?” Tony asks.

“You know I can never resist the eyes of the puppy. They are very tempting,” Thor argues.

“Uh, yeah. Hello, we are still here,” Natasha comments. They turn their heads towards the Rogue Avengers.

“Look you have the compound and I said to not come here. Leave or else!” Tony warns.

“Tony, we don’t want the team split. We need to be together,” Steve advices.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Who is the reason why the team is split up, you guys! I’m the one who followed the Accords, you guys didn’t! Don’t try to fucking put this on me!” Tony barks.

“Tony…” Tony cuts Steve off.

“Did you tell your team your little secret?” Tony questions and Steve stays silent. “Of course you didn’t. This damn hypocrite loves keeping secrets. Now, go back to the compound or somewhere else but not here!” Tony yells.

“Stark, why are you acting so childish?” Wanda asks.

“Do not blame Stark for your acts. Stark has done no wrong,” Thor defends.

“Why are you still putting these stupid Accords on us? We didn’t do anything!” Sam adds.

“Are you serious? You made your own decisions so you did this on your own! You are so damn lucky that I’m letting you stay at the compound because I could just let you live on the fucking streets! S.H.I.E.LD won’t fucking help you, they don’t trust you. They see your true colors; they know that you can fuck them over in a second. Is that what you want? Keep talking shit, I can do just that!” Tony threatens.

“No, we don’t want to fight,” Natasha replies. “We just…we just want to know how you are doing and to see if we can gain your trust.”

“I’m fine and I’ll think about it,” Tony replies. They then walk away. Tony flies back. Peter is pacing back and forth while May is trying to get him to calm down.

“Dad!” Peter calls out and runs to Tony, hugging him.

“It’s ok, kiddo,” Tony assures. “They didn’t want anything.” Peter knows they aren’t really a good thing for his dad to be around, he knows how depressed and upset he was after the Accords. He doesn’t want his dad like that again.

~

Tony expected them to come back and they did. Luckily, it was when everyone was doing their own thing. Peter was at school, May was checking out a job at Stark Industries that Tony suggested, Thor and Bruce went out on a date but Loki as a third wheel because Thor knew Loki would be bored if left alone, and Rhodey is at work. Vision is with him as they look at a design and Tony is asking for advice here and there. F.R.I.D.A.Y advices him of the others again.

“Are you serious?” Tony mumbles in annoyance.

“Shall we Tony?” Vision asks. Tony sighs and nods, his suit already assembled around him. They both fly down.

“Alright, what do you want?” Tony asks, crossing his arms. “I think you are missing two teammates.”

“Scott and Clint stayed home, didn’t feel like coming,” Sam replies.

“Dumbass Steve told us what he did. We didn’t know that Bucky was the one who murdered your parents, sorry,” Natasha says.

“Aw, thank you,” Tony sarcastically says as he puts a hand over his heart. “I’m fine to since he slammed his shield against my chest repeatedly.” They look at Steve in disbelief.

“He was going to kill Bucky!” Steve argues.

“No, I wasn’t! Yes, I was going to beat the shit out of him because I was angry. I was angry to know what he did. Killing, no. I know it wasn’t him but he was right in front of me and when I saw my mom in that video…I snapped,” Tony replies, clenching his fists.

“Look, we know we…we fucked up, ok,” Sam says. Sam notices the way people look at him, even after Ross got arrested. He sees people stare and whisper at each other. He hears, ‘Criminal,’ or ‘Foolish.’

“Yep,” Tony agrees.

“What can we do? We need to be a team again,” Natasha advices.

“Look Tony, I know I broke your trust. It was stupid of me to do. I was wrong. I thought if I didn’t say anything, you wouldn’t feel pain but I’m not God. It wasn’t right for me to make that decision. I’ll do anything to gain your trust. I want us to be a team again,” Steve apologizes.

“Anything, huh?” Tony asks.  Steve eyes widen, suddenly regretting it.

~

Steve blushes as he sees everyone seeing him: all the avengers.

“Ready Rogers?” Tony asks as he gets the camera ready. Steve is in an old uniform, the one he wore when performing during World War two.

“Do I have to?” Steve questions fidgeting.

“You said anything. This will partly gain my trust. The others made their end of the deal, they agreed to prank call Fury plus Maria and said some embarrassing things,” Tony tells him. “Now start singing.” Steve looks at the camera and does a pose like Tony said to do. He starts singing, _God Bless America._ Everyone tries to hold in their laughs so hard and Steve sings loudly with a few dances and hand waves. When he finishes, Tony twirls his finger signaling him to do so. Steve looks at him in disbelief and Tony just smirks. Steve does a twirl and does jazz hands. Tony stops recording and everyone bursts out laughing; Vision has an amused expression.

“Ok, that…yeah that’ll do!” Tony blurts out while he’s laughing.

“Please send that to me!” Sam tells him.

“I will,” Tony responds.

“I was actually thinking we should do team bonding. So, we can all trust each other again,” Steve suggests.

“Yeah…sure,” Tony replies. Peter heads in and hears talking. He recognizes some of them. He takes out his web-shooters and rushes to the room. Peter walks in, noticing the avengers there. He rushes to his dad’s side. “Buddy, you are back from school already? How was it?” Peter stays quiet, burying his face in his dad’s side.

“Now this must be the new Stark, Peter Parker-Stark,” Natasha says. Tony smiles down at Peter and turns Peter’s body.

“Yes, this is my son, Peter. He’s a genius,” Tony declares with pride. “I mean of course, he’s my son.” Peter blushes at the praise but is still angry.

“Mr. Stark, what are they doing here?” Peter questions as he eyes the others.

“Peter, its fine…” Peter nods no.

“It’s not fine! They betrayed you! Why are they here? They have no right to be here!” Peter blurts out. “They are the reason why you were upset and stressed out because of the Accords. You did everything for them and they stepped on you! They don’t deserve you!” Everyone is silent.

“Pete…” Peter just runs to his room not wanting to talk anymore. Tony is in shock. Tony turns towards the others.

“Look, everything is not going to be the same. You are going have to gain my trust obviously. These little skits were just part of it, but right now it’s best if you guys leave. I don’t only live here but my family lives here too. I do not want to see my son upset,” Tony tells them.

“We understand,” Natasha responds. “We’ll inform you when the team-bonding will happen.” Tony nods.

“Vision…” Wanda starts as everyone is walking out.

“You heard Tony,” Vision states, not wanting to talk to her. They leave. Vision leaves Tony to go talk to Peter. Tony knocks on the door.

“Leave me alone,” Tony hears.

“Buddy, please open the door. I want to talk to you,” Tony says. Nothing. “Look, they left. It’s just Vision that’s here.”

“It’s not even locked,” Peter mumbles. Tony opens the door and sees Peter sitting at the edge of the bed with his arms crossed. Tony closes the door and sits by Peter.

“Pete, I just want you to know that they will gain my trust. I’m going to make sure that they can be trusted, I will make sure they take certain steps before everything is situated,” Tony assures. “But if you don’t want to see them at all, I’ll just tell them to screw off. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Dad, they stepped on you. When you came back from all the Accords mess, it was as if you were going to break any minute. You gave them your trust and they broke it. I don’t trust them at all. I don’t want to see you hurt again,” Peter tells him. Tony brings Peter into a hug and Peter hugs back.

“Oh, Pete,” Tony whispers, kissing the top of his head. “I know you don’t trust them, I don’t either. They say they want to gain my trust back and if they really mean it, they are going to work their damn hardest. I swear if they fuck up one time, I will cut them out of my life. However, if you don’t want them to even try and want them to leave, I can do that.” Peter thinks about it, just laying his head on his dad’s chest.

“I guess…you can give them a chance,” Peter mumbles. Tony chuckles.

“No, Pete. I don’t want you upset or uncomfortable, what do you want?” Tony asks again. Peter bites his lip. His dad is making him have a say. He doesn’t trust them but what if they are serious? What if they actually want to gain his dad’s trust back? He could give them one shot.

“Yes, you can give them a chance,” Peter says as he pulls back. “But dad if they do or say anything, they are out of your life.” Tony smirks loving how protective his son is.

“Don’t worry,” Tony assures. Peter nods ok. “Now I have got to show you these videos of Cap and the others.”

“Mr. Stark, can you tell me what happened between you and Mr. Rogers?” Peter questions, wanting to know. Tony tenses and Peter can hear his heartbeat increase a little. Peter holds his dad as Tony has flashbacks of Siberia. Once Peter found out about Siberia and everything before on who betrayed him, Peter is more pissed than before. They are going to have try hard if they want to gain their trust back.


	9. Peter Has New Aunts and Uncles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry if this story sucked!:(  
> And before anyone is confused, Peter calls Tony Mr. Stark and dad because he is still getting used to the adjustment and I didn't want him to call Tony dad like right away. Again sorry if this story sucked.

The first teamwork was in a couple of days. They have just finished their dinner when F.R.I.D.A.Y announces that the other avengers have arrived. Peter didn’t want to leave.

May keeps advising her and Peter head to another room.

“Sweetie, we’ll be right next to them. We’re just in another room,” May assures.

“But dad needs me,” Peter argues again. Peter is thinking of what could happen if Captain America tries to hurt his dad. He knows his family won’t let that happen but he wants to be there so he can defend his dad.

“Pete, I’ll be fine. We are just going to do a stupid team building,” Tony tells him. Peter just kicks his feet against the floor trying to find another excuse to stay.

“What if you get bored?” Peter tries. Tony smirks.

“I’m pretty sure Thor is going to do something stupid and his lover, Bruce is going to have to stop him,” Tony jokes.

“That’s absurd,” Thor argues. Peter laughs but nods ok. Tony sees sadness in Peter’s eyes and he sighs.

“But I guess you can stay if you want,” Tony adds. Peter smiles wide which makes Tony feel warm inside. Peter hugs his dad.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter says. Right after that, the other Avengers enter. Wanda looks at Vision in shock. She takes in the appearance: blonde hair, blue eyes and he’s wearing blue jeans with a dark-gray shirt.

“Vision?” Wanda asks.

“Hello, everyone,” Vision says and transforms back to his usual form.

“Oh, I forgot to mention. Vision is updating,” Tony announces. “Clint, you are here?”

“Laura pulled his ear forcing him to come so he can gain your forgiveness as well. As well as Scott here, his daughter did the same,” Natasha replies. Scott and Clint rub their slightly red ears from being pulled on.

“You also forgot to mention that **he’s** here,” Clint snaps looking at Loki. The other avengers glare at him.

“Hey, hey. Don’t start, Loki isn’t the bad guy,” Bruce assures. Thor smiles at his lover. He’s grateful for Bruce to defend his brother.

“What do you mean? He tried to destroy New York which I’m pretty sure the whole damn world knows about!” Sam snaps.

“Plus he brainwashed Clint!” Natasha hisses.

“He isn’t trustworthy!” Steve adds.

“Don’t fucking tell me who is trustworthy Rogers!” Tony hisses. Steve looks down, knowing he sounds like a hypocrite. He nods in response. “Plus who else mind-controlled us and was in the team right away?” Wanda looks away knowing that’s the truth. “Plus he’s been evaluated by a wizard, would you like proof?”

“A wizard? You are kidding, right?” Scott asks. “Wizards don’t exist….right?”

“Just show them the proof, so they can move on already,” Tony states. Loki snaps his fingers and the huge thick book lands in Clint’s arms making him stumble a bit.

“Fuck!” Clint hisses.

“There’s your proof,” Tony says. Clint looks at one page and closes it.

“Yep, sounds legit,” Clint mumbles. “I’m not fucking reading that.”

“Fine, I will,” Steve says. “After the team-bonding.”

“You would,” Tony comments.  “Anyway, let’s sit. What is this team-bonding going to be about?”

“I’ll be in the other room,” May advices. Vision, Tony, and Peter nod. She holds Vision’s hand once again before parting which catches Wanda’s attention. Everyone sits in the lounge area and it’s awkward. Everyone is either looking somewhere else or on the ground.  Peter, however, is glaring at Steve. Steve feels uncomfortable.

“Well, why not talk about what’s been new? I feel like that will speed us up,” Natasha requests. “Who wants to go first?”

“Um, I grew a beard,” Steve states unsure.

“No duh, Captain Obvious,” Peter comments. Tony smirks.

“Uh…we haven’t done much, we were mostly in hiding,” Natasha says.

“Well, we’ve had house arrest. Let me tell you, it’s not fun,” Scott states.

“I liked it,” Clint replies.

“Yeah, but you had your family there 24/7.  I didn’t have anyone but my daughter who only visited when she could. I learned how to do magic, guys wanna see?” Scott declares.

“No,” everyone replies except Peter and Thor. “Yes!” Scott gags acts like he’s going to throw up and cards fly out. Peter is in awe as well as Thor.

“Whoa!” Thor and Peter say.

“How’d you do that?” Tony questions, curiously.

“Again! Do you do any other magic?” Thor asks.

“It’s a trick, babe,” Bruce advices.

“Babe? Ok, I need to know this,” Sam states. Natasha is happy to see Bruce again; however her feelings aren’t the same as before.

“Bruce and I are in a loving relationship,” Thor announces with a proud smile and he wraps his arm around Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce blushes as Thor announces it proudly, he still can’t believe an actual God can love someone like him.

“And what’s with the haircut?” Clint asks. “It’s nice, when did you get it?”

“Oh, it’s a long story,” Thor replies.

“We’re listening,” Sam advices. Thor talks about his sister that his father kept a secret, his father dying, his hammer broken, his journey to Sakaar plus him finding Bruce, him losing an eye, and his planet being destroyed.

“Wow,” Scott simply says. Bruce gently rubs his love’s back to comfort him. Loki pats his brother’s shoulder.

“If you lost your eye, then why…” Natasha points at his eyes.

“Oh, the wizard helped me to regrow another one,” Thor explains. “My people are also on another land that Stark has bought which I am still grateful for. So, everything is great.”

“Wow, that was…very nice of you Tony,” Steve comments.

“Yes, my dad is very kind and giving,” Peter states with attitude. “You just noticed?” Really, did they just notice this? His dad helped get Ross arrested when his dad exposed him of his horrible action which caused all charges to be dropped for The Rogues Avengers. Also, his dad let them live at the compound. His dad could’ve let them live in the streets. His dad even worked hard on re-arranging the Accords, so it can be “suitable” for the others. His does everything he can to help others, but that’s never enough. This frustrates him that his dad is considered selfish, what a damn lie.

“He has your attitude,” Clint comments.

“That a problem?” Peter asks with a raised eyebrow. Before anyone can comment, Natasha speaks.

“Nothing new happened with us, obviously,” Natasha says. “Anything else new?”

“May and Vision are dating, Bruce and Thor are dating, Loki has been pranking Thor, that’s it,” Tony states. Wanda frowns when she hears about Viz.

“Where’s Pepper?” Steve asks.

“That bitch, don’t even mention her,” Tony says.

“Oh, I apologize,” Steve responds.

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” Sam asks.

“She puts her hands on Peter!” Tony hisses, just thinking about it.

“She what?!” they ask, pissed plus Loki and Thor. Yes, they know Peter doesn’t really like them but Peter is a good kid. He makes Tony happy and calm. Pepper putting her hands on little Peter is a big no-no. Loki is enraged she put her hands on his best friend and nephew. Thor is angry that this lady put hands on his dear nephew.

“How did I not know of this?” Thor asks.

“It just didn’t come in mind,” Bruce replies. Tony and Peter are shocked that the other avengers are pissed.

“Yeah, she was being a bitch ever since May and Peter moved plus kept trying to control my life. She gripped Peter’s arm too hard and was yelling at him. You should’ve seen the punch May did to Pepper, I think May broke Pepper’s nose. Anyway, I fired her and she’s no longer part of our lives. So, all is good,” Tony explains.

“So, anything else new?” Clint asks.

“Nothing much after that,” Tony replies. It’s silent for a while.

“Wanna see more card tricks?” Scott speaks out.

~

Tony advised Peter about a meeting with the other Avengers, Fury insisted since things are changing because Ross is arrested and the Rogue Avengers are back. Scott and Clint however aren’t going since they just want to stay with their family but will only come for the team bonding which is five times a month. Peter worries for his dad.

“Nephew, I shall protect him. Do not worry,” Thor assures.

“If anyone tries anything, the Hulk will come out,” Bruce adds.

“Shall will I. Thor, unfortunately wants me to tag along so I’m going to be bored as well,” Loki tells him. Peter is a little relieved. As they arrive from Loki teleporting them all, Peter sits down with May and Loki as they wait for his dad.

“It won’t take long, buddy,” Tony advices. “Fury just wants to settle some things; that’s all.” Peter nods ok. “And then we can go get something to eat afterwards, ok?” Peter shakes his head knowing his dad is just trying to assure him.

“It’s ok, Mr. Stark. Go on ahead,” Peter assures so he won’t be late to the meeting. He hates knowing that they are there but he has no choice. Vision transforms back to his usual form and enters with Tony.

Everything is going well so far, Loki and Peter are watching vines laughing while May just shakes their head at them. She never would have thought that she would see her nephew watching those vine videos with a God.

“You hungry Pete or Loki? I have some sandwiches in the bag for you if you want a snack,” May advices. May knows how hungry Peter can get because of his metabolism so she always makes sure to have snacks on her.

“Yeah, thank you Aunt May,” Peter says. He takes a sandwich and takes a bite. Out of nowhere, his spidey-senses go crazy. He looks around for any danger. Dad!

“Peter!” May calls out when Peter walks towards the door.

“Uncle Loki, stay here with Aunt May,” Peter says and heads inside. Everyone turns their heads.

“Stark, can you ask your son to leave? We are almost done,” Nick asks.

“Are you guys ok?” Peter questions. They all look at each other confused.

“Pete, we’re fine. Why what’s wrong?” Tony asks about to stand up.

“But…” Peter looks out the window and sees a sniper. Natasha notices and yells, “Sniper!” Tony tries to get to Peter but is too late. There are shots fired. Everyone ducks. Natasha pushes Peter down on the ground. Peter hits his head slightly and he feels a huge throbbing pain on his head. Peter can hear May scream from afar. Bruce hulks out and jumps out the window. Hulk is angry that someone tried to hurt his Nephew Peter. The sniper’s eyes widen in shock when he spots the Hulk. The Hulk smirks and _crash,_ hulk throws the sniper down hard onto the ground. Blood spatters across the cement. Vision flies out as well and looks through the dead man’s corpse to get information. Tony shoots up seeing Peter on the ground. His blood runs cold fearing the worst. No, no. Peter has to be alright. He will never forgive himself for not protecting his son.

“Peter!” Tony shouts, rushing towards him. He kneels down and cradles him. Peter moves and winces in pain as he rubs his head. Tony lets out a breath he doesn’t even know he’s holding. “Thank God!”  Tony holds him tight, thanking the universe that his son is safe. He stands up and helps Peter up. He checks for any injuries. Peter keeps rubbing his head. “We’ll get that checked out.” May rushes in with Loki. May looks Peter over with, “Aunt May, I’m fine.” Thor asks Loki to teleport him to Bruce.

“Is everyone ok?” Steve asks. Everyone nods. Tony just hugs Peter tightly.

“Nat, thank you,” Tony states over Peter’s shoulder. Natasha nods, but Tony notices a small smile.

“Of course, I had to save my nephew,” Natasha responds. Peter nods and turns a little.

“Thanks, Aunt Natasha,” Peter says. Natasha feels a little warmth that she likes and she nods with a smile.

“How’d you know what was going to happen?” Nick questions. Peter pulls away from his dad to look at Nick Fury. May grips Peter’s arm, afraid. May doesn’t want S.H.I.E.L.D to try test on her nephew.

“I had a gut feeling something was wrong,” Peter responds. Nick observes him but then looks at Tony once Tony pulls Peter close. Tony and May glare at Nick daring him to do something.

Nick then reschedules the meeting for another day. Vision heads back with information that he fetched from the dead man. Nick grabs them and orders Maria to get more information out of them. They leave so S.H.I.E.L.D can take care of the scene outside. Bruce, Thor, and Loki head back. Bruce is now in a new pair of clothes.

“All good guys. Loki teleported me back home so I can change,” Bruce informs.

“Loki, can you teleport us back home? Peter needs to get checked out,” Tony asks.

“Mr. Stark, I’m fine,” Peter whines.

“You hit your head. You are getting checked out,” Tony states with a stern tone. Tony isn’t going to let Peter do anything until he gets checked out. He wants to make sure Peter is fine. Peter sighs wanting to argue again but Tony raises an eyebrow waiting for him to say something, so he nods ok.  “Alright, let’s get going.”

~

Team bonding leads to a beach day so they can bond. Everyone is enjoying themselves. Bruce and Thor are building sand castles together. May and Tony are over doing the sunscreen on Peter, rubbing around his face. They are ignoring Peter’s protests, just rubbing more on him. Sam, Wanda, and Scott are going against Steve, Natasha, and Clint on volleyball. Loki is watching them play and laughing whenever Scott falls. Vision is by May’s side in his human form. He now feels comfortable to stay in his human form now. May likes him in whichever form, May wants him to feel comfortable with whatever form he wants to be in. They then all decide to go in the water. The ladies stay to sunbathe. Everyone is having a blast. They are slightly in the deep but then waves are getting a bit rough.

One wave hovers over them and they all dip under it. Peter unfortunately tries to head up but another wave hits. He attempts again but it repeats. Peter panics. Peter flails his hands to try to go above water, hoping he could bring his face above the surface, but wasn't very successful at it. Peter starts going down and blacks out. Tony notices Peter’s never made it up the water and panics.

“PETER!” Tony shouts. Everyone tries to look for him. Sam spots an arm and rushes toward him. Sam ducks inside and pulls Peter out. They all rush towards them. Tony grabs him and tries to feel a pulse, his heart drops.

“I…there’s no pulse,” Tony chokes out. They rush towards the sand where the others are located. The ladies stand up, noticing the situation.

“Peter!” May screams. Vision holds her back. “Oh my God!” Tony is standing, feeling numb. His son isn’t breathing. Bruce and Steve try to comfort him. Tears are just streaming down Tony’s face. Sam lies Peter down and starts doing CPR. Sam lifts his chin and pinches the nose shut and places his mouth over Peter’s mouth to make a complete seal.  He blows into Peter's mouth to make the chest rise. He does compressions. He attempts this twice until Peter chokes out water. Tony gasps in relief. May and Tony rush to Peter. Peter looks around confused on what just happened, but frowns when he sees everyone surrounding him. He sees concerned facial expressions. He sees tears streaming down his Aunt May and dad’s face.

“We need to get him to the Med-bay,” Bruce advices. Peter tries to move, but Tony stops him.

“No, Pete. Stay down, relax,” Tony instructs with worry.

Now Peter is covered with so many blankets as he lays in the med-bay and being scolded by May and Tony. The Avengers are amused and watching the conversation.

“You are no longer allowed to go to the beach or anywhere near water,” Tony tells him.

“Wha…” May cuts Peter off.

“You heard him,” May says. “My god, I nearly had a heart attack.” May puts a hand over hand, still shaken over the thought.

“You can say that again, I think I got grey hairs now,” Tony comments.

“I’m sorry,” Peter mumbles, feeling guilty he puts his loved ones through this.

“Aw, Pete. It’s ok, we just…” Tony stops for a second to get a hold of himself. “I…we almost lost you.” Tony thinks about the way Peter was pale, his eyes closed and could’ve stayed like that forever. He wouldn’t see his son’s eyes anymore and how they would light up when he was excited or smiled. He hated that feeling. Peter nods ok and yawns. “Get some sleep, bud.” Before he does, he turns to Sam and mumbles, “Thanks, Uncle Sam.” Sam smiles and replies, “Anytime.” Peter sleepily closes his eyes, wanting to rest. Tony checks his pulse out of an instinct.

“Thank God he’s ok,” May comments.

“I know,” Tony replies. He looks up at Sam and stands up. He walks over to Sam and gives him a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you for saving my son.” Sam smiles sympathetically and tells him, “It’s no problem, man. I’d do anything for my nephew.” Tony pulls away and May hugs Sam after.

“So, were you serious on the no beach?” Scott asks.

“Yep,” May and Tony reply.

~

Tony finishes a video call meeting with one of the business companies in Japan. Tony sighs in relief, happy that’s over with. It’s been a little hectic now that he runs Stark Industries again, but he’s got it. He’s been doing fine for years, he doesn’t need Pepper.  May walks in with a clip board; she helps writes down his schedules and makes sure everyone is doing what they are supposed to do. May is pretty scary and the workers will not attempt to get her mad.

“Any new appointments or am I free?” Tony questions.

“No, Mr. Stark. Everything seems good, even this whole week. You are free,” May sarcastically replies. Tony rolls his eyes.

“What did I say about the Mr. Stark?” Tony asks.

“I know, I know. I just want to be professional and don’t want people to think I earned this job easily. I want to work my hardest,” May responds.

“May, that’s bullshit. If people have a problem with you, you let me know. I gave you this job because I know no one will try to piss you off and they will do their work and stay on their work. You earned this job,” Tony advices. May smiles gratefully towards him, she really loves this job more than her old one.

“Thanks, Tony,” May says. “Ready to head home to our kid? I think Mr. Lang is still entertaining Peter.” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Scott is there? Again? Why is he…there’s no team meeting or bond today?” Tony asks, getting up out of his chair.

“Relax, Tony. The others are pretty soft on Peter, he’s safe,” May assures.

“I know, I know. I’m just curious. He’s been there for the past two weeks. Anyway, let’s go home and see if little spider-ling wants to eat,” Tony replies. They head home and to their floor. They see Scott and Peter in the dining area. Scott takes a card behind his hand, which appeared out of nowhere. How in the hell does he do this?

“I think I got it! I can do this!” Peter blurts out, eager to try after two weeks in learning.

“So, that’s what you two have been doing for the past couple of weeks? I thought you were teaching my kid how to shrink and grow,” Tony comments. Peter smiles wide seeing his dad and Aunt May. Then, he turns towards Scott.

“Oh! Can you show me that too?” Peter asks.

“No, no! Scott, if you do, you better ask us before teaching him. We want to be in the same room when practicing that,” Tony intervenes.

“Dad! You’re no fun!” Peter pouts. Tony just rolls his eyes. Peter gags, putting his hands over his mouth. Tony and May rush towards Peter in concern.

“Peter, Pete! Are you ok?” May asks in a rush. Instead of throwing up, deck of cards escapes his mouth. May and Tony sigh in relief.

“Peter, you little…don’t do that!” May hisses.

“How in the hell….” Tony turns his head towards the table where there were just a deck of cards. “The cards were just on the table!” Peter smirks.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Peter comment. Scott and Peter high-five each other. “Did you see that Uncle Scott!?”

“Sure did, bud!” Scott replies. Tony and May shake their heads at them.

~

Tony is talking to Rhodey about the new designs he’s thinking about for Stark Industries when something he never wants to hear is Peter screaming. Tony leaves Rhodey’s side and rushes to the scream, Rhodey right behind him.

“Ow, ow! Make it stop!” he hears Peter scream. Who in the hell broke in at his home? He’s going to make whoever is harming his son pay. He walks in and sees something he wasn’t expecting. He sees Peter trying to peel off a face mask along with Wanda and Natasha. It’s been four months doing team-bonding and it’s been a week since the others moved back in because it’s best that they are “close.” The real meaning is they want to hang out with Peter as much as they can. Clint and Scott are still with their families, but have rooms there just in case they stay a night.

“You are being a baby!” Wanda comments with a giggle.

“No he isn’t! It fucking hurts, Wanda. You said it peels off easily!” Natasha hisses as she attempts to peel some off and winces.

“You are a liar!” Peter mumbles. He sees Tony and runs over to him. “Dad, help! It hurts.” Tony chuckles amused at the scene.

“What did they get you into?” Tony asks.

“Aunt Wanda told me and Aunt Natasha that these face masks are supposed to help with blemishes and my skin. She said it’s supposed to peel off easily and you can see it doesn’t!” Peter replies. “I wish I can ask Uncle Loki so he can peel if off fast and painlessly, but he’s pranking Thor right now and I can’t interrupt.”

“Alright, I’ll help,” Tony replies and tugs at the top. Peter wince. “On the count of three.” Peter nods.

“1…2…ow!” Peter shouts feeling it peel off and the sting. “Dad, you said on three!”

“You were distracted on the counting, so I did it quickly,” Tony advices. Peter rubs his face trying to rub the pain away. From afar, Natasha is wincing when she tears her off.

“Damn you, Wanda!” Natasha hisses. Wanda just rolls her eyes using her powers to peel it off. Peter and Natasha scoff.

“Of course, it doesn’t hurt for you! You are using your powers!” Peter pouts still feeling the pain on his face.

~

Clint has been teaching Peter how to do archery for the past few weeks whenever he comes over. At first Peter was just keeping him company and asking about Clint’s family, but then Peter wanted to learn how to do archery. Since then, Peter has the skills.

Peter has his friends over showing Ned and MJ around. Ned is in awe of the place and MJ is pretty impressed. They are eating pizza in his room and watching films.

“Did you nerds do the essay for next week?” MJ asks.

“Did I? Yep, Mr. Stark is always on me making sure I do my homework before I go patro…patrolling the avengers,” Peter says catching himself at the end. MJ rolls his eyes.

“I already know you are Spiderman, loser. You are bad at keeping secrets,” MJ tells him.

“Am not,” Peter pouts. Ned makes a sound like he agrees with MJ. “Ned, you are supposed to be on my side.”

“She has a point,” Ned tells him. “Oh! Do you get to go on missions with the Avengers?” Peter shrugs.

“Yeah, kind of,” Peter says, but that’s a lie.

“Your life is awesome, man,” Ned says.

“That’s false information, Peter. Your father only lets you go if it is not dangerous or harmful for you,” F.R.I.D.A.Y speaks up.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y!” Peter shouts in protest. MJ and Ned just laugh.

“It’s ok, we understand. Protective father,” Ned says.

“You have no idea. One time I went on a mission. I got hurt once, ONCE and that was because I tripped over something. Dad got so upset and benched me,” Peter explains with a small pout as he crosses his arms. Ned and MJ laugh harder. They get interrupted when F.R.I.D.A.Y announces, “Peter, your aunt and your father arrived back from work. They brought ice cream for you and your friends.” They look at each in other in excitement that there is dessert. They rush to the kitchen.

“Hey, kiddos! How’s the weekend going so far?” Tony asks. “Peter, you did your homework?”

“Yes, dad,” Peter whines. Ned and MJ are talking to May and Tony while Peter digs into his ice cream.

Peter’s senses start tingling. He stops his movements for a second and focuses on the perimeter. He hears a small sound that sounds something like…Peter smirks already knowing who it is. He turns around right away as he catches an arrow with his hand. MJ and Ned go, “Whoa!” However, May and Tony shout and are about to have a heart attack.

“Yes! Yes, I did it! Uncle Clint, did you see?” Peter asks. Clint smirks walking in.

“Sure did, buddy! Nice catch!” Clint compliments with pride.

“You!” Tony shouts frustrated at Clint. “No shooting arrows in the house. Only in the training room or in a mission.” He then turns to Peter pointing him with the dad “finger” whenever he does something bad. “And you! You almost gave me a damn heart attack!” Peter gives him an innocent smile and Tony just shakes his head at him.

~

Steve…well Steve, Peter is still a little cautious with him, but it always goes away when he sees him and Tony arguing for the smallest things. They have sexual tension that has got to end. Everyone in the house always look annoyed at them when they argue. Like one time Peter watched as Steve and his dad argue over something stupid, of course. His dad wanted Spaghetti for dinner, but Steve wanted Shrimp Alfredo.

“We can have Spaghetti tomorrow,” Steve argued. Are they a married couple? Or? Peter might like how Steve argues with his dad like an old couple, but Steve hasn’t showed that he has his dad’s back, so he’s going to stay cautious.

Peter is doing his homework in his room when May walks in. Peter has a smile when he looks up, but then it falls.

“Aunt May?” Peter asks, slightly afraid.

“Um…Peter, I want you to stay calm, ok?” May says. Peter pushes his homework aside.

“Aunt May, what’s wrong? What happened?” Peter questions and then realizes something. “Where’s dad?” She looks down. No. No, no, no! He feels his blood run cold and he’s clenching his fists to stop himself from bursting. Vision is by her side.

“Peter, there was an accident. Tony was at a conference when there was a shooting,” Vision announces and Peter start hyperventilating. He shakes his head no. His dad…no, please no. “Please, allow me to finish. We haven’t heard any news if someone was killed or injured. I will head over there to find out any more information.”

“Boss has arrived,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces. May and Vision are confused. Peter gasps and jumps off the bed rushing downstairs. He sees his dad with a few cuts on his face as he leans on Steve as he walks out the elevator. Peter clashes into Tony and breaks down right then and there.

“Dad!” Peter sobs into his chest. Tony looks down at Peter and wraps his arms around him.

“Hey, it’s ok, bud,” Tony assures him. May and Vision and pretty much every Avenger head down to see the commotion and frowning to see Peter upset.

“I thought you were….” Peter stops himself from thinking that. “I can’t lose you, dad.” He can’t lose another father, he can’t lose him. Peter refuses to let that happen, he pleads that it will never happen. “Dad, I was so scared.”

“I know, Pete. I’m ok. Steve here blocked the bullets with his shield,” Tony reassures. Peter continues crying.

“What happened? We saw on the news that there was a shooting, but there wasn’t a lot of information,” Natasha says.

“Yes, there was a shooting,” Steve replies. “I saw a guy looking suspicious and shielded Tony before the guy harmed him.”

“Do you take your shield everywhere?” Sam questions. Steve ignores that comment. “Why were you there in the get-go?”

“We were going to get ice cream after he was done,” Steve responds as if it was nothing. This is when everyone starts smirking including Peter who has his face buried in Tony’s shirt after finally calming down.

“Like a date?” Bruce asks. Tony glares at Bruce.

“No!” Steve states. “It was just….a friendly hangout with the two of us.”

“Sounds like a date,” Clint jokes.

“No, it’s not,” Tony says.

“Dad,” Peter says as he pulls away. “It sounds like a date.” Tony chuckles and ruffles Peter’s hair.

“Hey,” Peter huffs playfully. He then turns to Steve. “And thank you for saving my dad, Uncle…I don’t know what to call you. Uncle or Pops if you date my dad?” Steve lightly blushes.

“Whatever you are comfortable with Peter,” Steve responds.

“It is so great to see you two finally courting each other. Your arguments were getting quite irritating,” Thor adds.

“You can say that again,” May mumbles. Thor is about to say it again.

“Brother, it’s an expression,” Loki informs.

“Well, I think we should get takeout after this stressful day,” Tony suggests and Peter stays clinging onto his dad. Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head to assure him that he’s here. He then turns to Steve. “Thanks for saving me. Range check on that date?” Steve blushes and nods.

~

Peter is finally at bed resting after clinging onto Tony for hours. Now, Tony is in the conference room with the avengers.

“I brought you guys here today to…um…thank you guys,” Tony says. “You guys have connected with Peter so well and taught him some tricks.” Tony then looks at Scott for that. Scott smirks. “Anyway, I just want to say you guys are part of the family.” Sam makes an offended noise.

 “Uh, we better! Pete named us Aunts and Uncles; we better be part of the family,” Sam comments feeling a little butt hurt. Scott bursts out laughing.

“I agree, that was already decided once Pete named us,” Natasha adds. “We are family.” She has a soft spot for the kid which she hates and loves. She hates it because she feels these feelings she’s not used to feeling before, but she’s realizing that it means she’s happy beside her family.

“Alright, alright, I get that. I just wanted to say, you’ve fully gained my trust once you gained my son’s,” Tony advices. They give Tony a warm smile; happy that their team is pieced back together and that they earned their teammate’s trust back.

~

Everyone is congratulating Peter on his first place on his Science Fair. When he won, the Avengers, Tony, and May were the loudest cheers in the room. Peter blushed at the attention. Now they are having dinner at home to celebrate and Tony just sits as Peter rambles on about his project.

Who would have thought that a spider-ling named Peter would wiggle his way into Tony’s heart? If Tony was told he was going to have an amazing son who would make him happy and feel like he could do anything as long as his son was by his side, he would have laughed or scoffed.

As Tony looks around, it feels…he feels home. Peter hugs his dad just because he wants to. Peter is happy to have this life. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucked. AND Infinity War and Endgame does not exist in my story, it never will. These writers always try to make Tony suffer, like give him a break!:(


End file.
